Burned Into My Mind
by JadeRose1
Summary: Squeal to Burned starts a few months after the explosion. Kat tries to vanish into a new life, but how long can it stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

__**(OK here is the Squeal to Burned The title below is a working on & who knows may change at some point hope you enjoy & please review)**

_**Burned Into My Mind**_

10/30/04

Mark was on the ranch tending to some business while Sara was out tending to in home visits with clients of hers. Just wanting to get out of the house he hopped in his truck heading into town. By the time he got back to the ranch he saw the flag up on the mailbox for the main house. He pulled up grabbing the stack of letters figuring most of them were bills or letters to Sara.

Getting back to the house he unloaded the bags & started to put the purchases away when he remembered the stack of mail in the cab of the truck. He walked back out & was reaching over to grab the letters when he heard a whistle behind him.  
>"Hey hun how was work?"<br>"It was good." Sara walked over giving mark a playful swat on the ass. He just turned his head with a look. "Hey you know me I'm a hands on girl."  
>"Yeah…I'll give you some hands on work later dear." Mark moved shutting the door of the truck before heading inside Sara behind him. He tosses the mail in the table before going back to put the rest of the food away.<p>

Sara went over sitting a the table to see what bills showed up when a plain envelope addressed to Mark showed in the stack. "Mark you got one here."  
>"Who from?"<br>Sara flipped it over looking at the back & then the front again. "Don't know."  
>"What to small to read or something?"<br>"No there isn't one."  
>"Guess someone just forgot or it was a sticker that came loose. I'll grab it in a minute almost done here." He finished with the last bag &amp; made his way over to the table he leaned over giving Sara a quick kiss as he picked up the letter.<p>

It just looked like whoever it was forgot to write it in as there was no residue of a sticker or anything. The writing on the letter was done in print so he didn't recognize anything about it that way. Taking in the details of the envelope itself his eyes rested on the postmark. If someone could look angry & worried at the same time that was him at that moment when he read Death Valley CA. He only knew of one thing out there, he calmed himself hoping maybe it was one of the guys pulling a joke since that is suppose to be the Deadman's home.

"I'm going in the den for a while."  
>"Oh your man cave."<br>"What ever dear." He gave one of his smirks as he walked away with the letter. Entering the room her shut the door he went to sit in the leather office chair grabbing the letter opener sliding it across the top & pushed it apart not sure what 'they' might has hidden inside. When nothing sprung out of it & saw no kind of dust her pulled out the sheet of paper inside opening it.

My Dearest Dad,

I know you might be surprised right now to be getting this letter from me, that or you think I wrote it earlier & just now asked someone to mail it. Then again for all I know you already suspected the truth. I know you were set to visit my mother the day I ran away from the ranch. I overheard Sara mentioned my mom was blackmailing you over me. With everything you had done for me I couldn't allow that. I was a very confused person then. I didn't even remember what it is that I am or could do. I guess part of the programming the doctors put my through to keep me controlled. I only found out over the last month or so that you know exactly what I am referring to. I hope you can forgive me first for all the damaged I caused around the ranch, I didn't even know I was the cause as first.

Second I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me for any grief I caused you with my stunt involving Adam. I will be honest with you, when I went to the arena that night, I was planning on using my rediscovered power to seriously hurt Adam, Amy or both. The thing is when I saw them leaving the building, the way they looked , the way they joked, my burning rage become self consuming sadness. I just wished them both well & left, I know you heard about what happened next. I watched everything from the near by trees. The size & heat of the explosion gave me enough time to hide.

I know even though I didn't physically harm him, I saw I strangely dealt a mental blow to Adam. A big part of me is glad he deserved it for the lies he told to my face. A small part of my feels guilt for the pain to him, though from what I read he still had Amy by his side at the time I am writing this. 'Jack' is helping me vanish off the grid so don't bother looking for me. Once again I am sorry for hurting you as well in all this mess.  
>Lovingly<br>Your Kitty Katherine

PS. The Organization as you knew it no longer exists, seems one of their trainees was more destructive then either of us.

Mark refolds the paper his head going back as he leans back in the chair. He lightly closed his eyes taking a breath it felt he had been holding since he read the first line of the later. His daughter was still alive, granted he didn't know where, but he could take some comfort in knowing she at least was. Could he tell anyone though? Who would believe him even if he wanted to. He wanted to let Sara know at least, but she didn't even know about his own past, how could he explain this to her? Maybe Glenn, he was like an uncle to Kat & out of anyone he would understand being a product of the 'Organization' himself. He knew the last person to tell would be Adam, to do that would be to betray Kat & Mark could never do that.

**(So will Mark tell Sara Kat is alive & how that is even possible? What is The Organization? What is Mark & Glenn's connection to them? Please review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you to antihero32 for reviewing & marking this story to updates.)**

Mark was unsure how long he sat there for his mind a swirl of thoughts when Sara knocked in the door. He got up moving to open it looking at her, she got a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" He looked puzzled till she reached up touching his face placing his larger hand over hers was when he felt the dampness to his face. He cursed himself as he must of started crying while his thoughts were swimming.  
>"Nothing, yet a lot…did you start dinner yet?"<br>"No, I was just coming to see for sure what you wanted."  
>"Still early enough for a hardy stew?"<br>"If you don't mind eating late."  
>"Do I ever?"<br>"No…but you still didn't really answer me Mark." She pulled her hand away from his face & hand. "What's wrong?"  
>"We can talk later I have a phone call to make."<br>"Sure Mark, Sure." She sighed walking away allowing him to shut the door moving to the desk making a call. He was almost relieved when the other end was answered.

"Glenn?….It's Mark am I interrupting anything?…Yeah the whole movie thing how's it going?…good almost glad you said that…I really need to see you…It's about Kat…" He could feel himself wanting to cry again but knew he could not allow that as he looked out a window already seeing dark clouds rolling in. "I got a letter from her…Glenn I need to tell Sara about the Organization….Glenn…Glenn I need to do this…Glenn Des sent Kat away to that cursed place when she was still just a child…she could have been there when we were…don't you see it…Kat's alive, She is alive…I don't know where she is now, but she was in Death valley. That is where she mailed it from. Jackrabbit told her about me I think, because she said she knew I would know about the programming they did to her there…Glenn I may be her father, but gift wise you would understand her more…Yeah she is…but she doesn't even need a spark…Man you said your wrapped for the weekend please get out here…I know you were filming near by…I talked Sara into making stew it should be nice & hot when you arrive…thanks man." Mark hung up the phone leaning back in the chair. Now he just hoped Sara could forgive him for the past he kept hidden from her.

Mark got up a few minutes later leaving the note on the desk while he went to check on Sara who was not in the living room.  
>"Ready to talk now?"<br>"Please don't hound Sara, I will I promise after dinner."  
>"That is still hours away Mark, I may be too tired to pay attention, or is that the point? So you can tell me later you told me even if I don't remember it."<br>"No." He walked over standing in front of her leaning over placing a hand on each side of her on the back of the couch as he leaned over kissing her, then looking into her eyes. She thought she saw something out of the norm for his green eyes, but she could not tell for sure what. "Just we have company joining us for dinner, and I want them to hear as well without me repeating myself." Ok that was a partial lie since he already knows.  
>"Who's coming that late, and you just now telling me. Better hope I made enough or their getting YOUR portion." Mark stood up smirked &amp; laughed knowing when he is off the road Sara cooks like she is cooking for an army.<br>"Relax love it's Glenn, he is done filming for a few days."  
>"Ah ok…still could of given me a heads up. So he crashing those few days or heading back out after a good meal?"<p>

"I haven't officially asked him yet." Sara rolled her eyes as she picked up a near by book. "Sara I know the stew can tend itself for a few hours, why don't you take a nap so you don't have the tired excuse later."  
>"That actually sounds a good idea." She sets the book down before standing giving Mark a hug before heading upstairs. He took a walk outside watching the darkened clouds in the sky.<br>"That just won't do. I must learn better control, I can't allow my emotions to rule me again." He closed his eyes a deep almost rumbling growl from his chest a moment later a rain started to fall over the area it only lasted a few minutes as thunder & lightning discharged from them. The odd thing was to any who took note the lightning was not a bluish white, but almost a bright violet. The rain slowed to a drizzle & Mark turned walking back into the house.

**(OK so you now have a hint of both Mark & Glenn's 'gifts', but how will Sara react when she is made to face the secret Mark has kept hidden for years from her? Glenn doesn't seem to be as welling to open himself up as Mark is to Sara, Does Mark really think Glenn will appreciate being place on the spot like that? Who is Jackrabbit exactly & how did they factor in with Kat's vanishing? Any other questions. Hope you enjoy & please review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I haven't in a while but you know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based at all on real events.)**

Mark was standing on the porch his hand on the railing looking over the front yard when he saw a car pulling up. Even without looking at the driver he knew it was Glenn. Neither one was totally sure when, but at some point in their lives they had been able to almost sense the other of the two.

He walked off porch as the door opened with Glenn stepping out & grabbing a gym type bag from the back. "Oh you just took it upon yourself to stay the night." Commented Mark trying to sound put off even if there was a smirk to his face.  
>"Now come on we both know the moment any drink come out Sara would insist. And with what you want to drop boy I think we will need them."<p>

Mark tried not to roll his eyes knowing he had a point. "I told Sara I was waiting for you because I didn't want to repeat myself…" He took a deep breath. "If you don't want me to bring you up…"  
>Glenn reached over lightly clamping his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Man if you believe &amp; trust her enough then go ahead."<p>

Mark returned a light smile his nerves showing something he rarely seems to get…nervous. "Thank man" Glenn moved his hand as Mark turned leading him inside.  
>"So where is Sara anyways?"<br>"Upstairs, I talked her into taking a small nap so she would be awake for his."  
>"I got you. My normal room?"<br>"Might as well."  
>Glenn gave a chuckle making his way upstairs moving to one of the bigger guest rooms the had a larger bed in it. Tossing the bag on the bed he headed back out. Passing the master bedroom he lightly rapped on the door.<p>

Sara opened it dressed in one of Mark's tees & shorts. "Oh hey Glenn…" She bit her lip lightly. "Um…I'll be down in a few minutes."  
>"No problem Sara just wanted to let you know I was here." He smiled before walking away. She shook her head closing the door, they were so much alike yet also different.<p>

Glenn got back to the family room Mark was in falling back onto the couch.  
>"YO! Watch it man." Snapped Mark<br>"What I do?"  
>"It's called learn to sit not throw yourself down. One these days I swear one of you guys are going to do that &amp; the damned this will just break."<br>"You calling me fat Mark?" Glenn jokingly pouted.  
>"Oh god here we go." Mark rolled his eyes slightly.<br>"You…you…." Glen pouted more.  
>"MARK!" Yelled Sara from the door. "You picking on Glenny again?"<br>"But hun.."  
>"Don't hun me…" She walked over towards them patting Glenn's bald head before walking towards mark lightly sitting on his lap putting an arm around his shoulders. Glenn stopped his pout chuckling at Sara's playing.<p>

"It's ok Sara I guess I can be a little heavy handed."  
>"Heavy assed is more like it" Grumbled Mark till Sara playfully hit the back of his head. "Ouch. Damn woman I swear."<br>She turned her head looking Mark right in his eyes. "You swear what dear?" her voice almost a purr.  
>He blinked his eyes a faint grunt as his face twitched. "Nothing."<br>"Good." She pecked his lips before quickly standing up. "I'm going to check the food." She walked out of the room Mark's eyes following her.

"You don't think she is gifted do you?" Asked Glenn that very quickly turned Mark's focus back on him.  
>"Why would you even think that?"<br>"Just a feeling…you even notice with her Mark that no mater our mood a simple touch or look changed that?"  
>"It's a woman thing not a gift thing."<br>"What ever you say."  
>"Glenn please…even if I been keeping this from her, I don't want to think she had been keeping one as well &amp; even more so using it on us."<p>

Glenn took a deep breath slowly letting it out as he tilted his head back. "I guess you're right. Maybe it would be easier to tell her about us if I thought she was in the same boat."  
>"I know what you are saying Glenn trust me. I am not looking forward to it, what if she freaks out?"<p>

"Freak out about what?" Came Sara's voice from the doorway. She leaned against it crossing her ankle watching the guys. When they looked at her she had a 'well I'm waiting kind of look.'

**(OK So it is almost time to let the cat out of the bag. How will Sara react? Is she gifted like Glenn thinks & if so was she in the Organization just a different time or section? Maybe she is just naturally gifted & doesn't think about her use of it. PLEASE PLEASE Feedback people. I know this is a short chapter, but the Sara thing popped in my head while writing it & & want opinions.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I haven't in a while but you know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based at all on real events.)**

Sara started the swing the one foot that was off the floor. "Well?"  
>Glenn shook his head. "Better if we tell her or show her?"<br>"Not fully sure." Commented Mark  
>"Well one of you better tell me something or I'll give the stew to the dogs."<br>"Sara…it's complicated hun. Come on over here." She looked at him & could see he was worried. She pushed to stand walking over to him sitting on the arm of the chair he was in. He placed his arm lightly around her waist. "We have something to tell ya, just not sure the best to go about it."  
>"Does it involve the letter you got today?"<br>"Yeah it does, but I acted before fully thinking again so it is a big complicated."  
>"You keep using that word Mark. What can be so complicated?"<p>

Mark looks at Glenn. "Which part first?"  
>"Kat."<br>"Hold on what about Katherine?" asked Sara.  
>"She's alive."<br>"How? There is no way Mark someone has to be messing with you."  
>"No, I'm sure the letter I got today was from her."<br>"But the explosion."  
>"Here we go." Comments Glenn, Mark just looks over at him before he continues.<br>"She was in it, but survived it…because she caused it."  
>"Yeah by screwing with her ride."<br>"Sara you know that isn't true. I worked on that thing how many times? Kat didn't trick her bike out."  
>"OK then how?" Sara turned to look at Mark better.<br>"Remember the letter from Des making the firebug comment? All the unexplained fires around this place?"  
>"Um…Yeah." Her voice sounded unsure, or worried.<br>"Kat psychically created them."  
>Sara tries to almost laugh, but sees the serious look to both men's faces. "Now come on you two…There is no such thing of psychic powers."<br>"Yes hun there is…" He looks at Glenn who just nods. "Glenn & myself are two other examples of people with these supernatural gifts."

Sara almost jumped from his hold standing to face them. "Ah uh, NO way…no…Mark you joking…." She closed her eyes shaking her head "Just tell me this is a sick joke." He stood up walking towards her light taking her arms but she back away from him. "Don't touch me…don't touch me till you tell me you made it up. I don't know why the hell you would make a joke involving your daughter Mark, but there is no such thing."

Mark sighed almost a low growl running his hand through his hair. "I wish I had told you sooner Sara, but I wasn't sure how. There was no good reason to tell you. We both have tried to hide what we are, partly the reason you are showing…fear. I am still the same man, you have to believe that hun. We hide the fact out of fear & protection."

"Protection? Protection of who? From who?"  
>"Partly ourselves, when we were younger we were…forced into a group that did things that boarded on the 'if we tell you we need to kill you'. That is another reason I never told you, I feared for your safety if they were still in operation after we left. According to Kat's letter they fell apart a few years ago."<br>"OK & how did she know of them?"  
>"Because a weird twist of fate Des sent her to one of their doctors when her abilities first formed…it was only a few months after I left them. Des told Kat I was dead on her birthday, that I was never coming back to get her. The emotional blow of that must of triggered her first outbreak."<p>

Sara moved to lean on the wall lowering her head crossing her arm across her chest. "OK…lets say for a moment I believe you two…what is it you can do?"  
>"Lets just say not everything seen on TV is theatrics." Spoke Mark. "The lightning they used to have me call down. Glenn the pillars of fire, now he can't spark them like Kat, but he can control the size of a flame once it is started."<p>

"Maybe we should go outside to show her." Glenn suggested, then saw Sara's eyes widen. "We won't do anything to hurt you. Please Sara, as Mark said we are still the same guys."  
>"Ok…fine…just can we get this over with?"<br>"Yeah…"  
>"We can use the burn barrel." mentioned Mark moving towards Sara who pushed off the wall heading for the back door. Glenn got up following them out the back &amp; down the drive reaching where one of the burn barrels were at a good distance from the buildings.<p>

"You sure you're a good shot Mark?"  
>"I admit it's been a few years." He had them all standing a good 100 feet or so away.<br>"I can barely see anything." Sara commented.  
>"You will hun, just let me concentrate." Mark closed his eyes remembering the feelings earlier in the day that started the clouds rolling in the area. Opening his eyes they glowed with tiny sparks of energy a deep almost rumbling growl deep within his chest before he thrusted one of his hands in the direction of the barrel. When he did a loud crack was heard in the air along with the deep violet lightning bolt striking the target. The sound caused Sara to jump &amp; the brightness she almost stumbled till Glenn quickly steadied her.<p>

She looked up at him blinking before pulling away from him. "Guess you still got the aim down Mark. Now my turn." Glen almost laughed moving away from Sara & he focused on the flames in the barrel. He motioned one way & the flames grew high in the air. He then clenched his hand into a fist moving it another way & it plunged the area back into darkness. "Convinced now Sara?"  
>"Um…yeah…"<br>"Good now I'm starving can we got eat."  
>Mark laughed "You &amp; your damn stomach Glenn."<br>"Hey I can't help it I'm a growing boy."  
>"Heaven help us if that is true." The three of them head back into to eat &amp; call it a night. Even if she didn't ay it Mark could tell Sara watched them both with a questioning look the time leading up to them going to bed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I haven't in a while but you know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based at all on real events. Thank you hg833 for placing this story on alert.)**

They were sitting at the table the next morning eating when Glenn finally spoke up. "So you plan on looking for her?"  
>"I don't even know where to begin. From the sound of the letter it was mailed out for her after she already left the area."<br>"Well where could she go?"  
>"If Jackrabbit is helping her almost anywhere."<br>"True that is what Jack was known for, creating new lives for people. I am surprised she let that letter get to you."  
>"For all we know she could have been the one that sent it for Kat after she was sent wherever. Kat flat out said don't bother looking for her because Jack was taking her off the grid."<p>

"OK So into hiding, but where. It's not like Kat just blends in."  
>"I don't know, she said not to bother so maybe she just wanted to offer me some comfort knowing she was still alive."<br>"Yeah, but does that really offer you comfort or do you want her ass back here?"

"Well of course I would like her back Glenn, but she is an adult. Even if I do find her who is to say she would return. We also have the mess of everyone who thinks she is dead. She did it in such a big way it can't be just brushed away."  
>"OK so then what?"<br>"I don't know. I wish I did. Only thing is to see if she tries to contact me again."  
>"You plan on telling Adam?"<p>

"Hell no. She would hate me if I did that. She doesn't know it was a trick at the time. If she some how thought I told Adam I would be despised by her. I want her back not push her farther away."  
>"Well you know you need me call."<br>"Yeah I know Glenn, thanks."

**(Yes a short chapter I know sorry.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I haven't in a while but you know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based at all on real events.****)**

06/03/05

AJ was walking around Universal with Daniels helping to drum up people for show that day.  
>"OK how did we get stuck with doing this?" Asked Daniels<br>"Well I volunteered & you offered to come with me being my buddy & all."  
>"Right…maybe I need to rethink that position in life."<br>"Hey now. Nothing wrong mingling with the public."  
>"Yeah public that are fans. Non-fan public trying to give tickets isn't my idea of fun."<p>

"Stop whining & come on I want to catch someone before the end of their shift." AJ took off Daniels trying to keep up with him & tries not to roll his eyes are they enter an area with more kiddies attractions.  
>"What we doing here."<br>"You'll see…now come on."

"What part of kids only don't you get?" Came voice of a woman near by.  
>"Hey we are kids…We got parents that makes us someone's kid." Came the slightly slurred voice of some guy.<br>"Come on get out of here before I make you move out." She shouted back.  
>"Right you &amp; wh….OH Shit…um…" AJ as soon as he heard the commotion moved faster with Daniels on his heels just in time to see two guys stumbling from the exit gate of one of the rides. AJ Smirked looking at the woman that was sitting by the entrance of the ride. She was of course in a employees uniform wearing sunglasses &amp; had short light brown hair.<p>

He watched as she started the ride up. "HEY CIN!" She didn't reply at first. "CINDY!" Her head turned offering a smile & a slight wave. He motioned her over. She looked at her watched & then signaling for him to wait. She was setting up the next group of customers for the attraction she was working.  
>"What the deal with her?" Daniels asked.<br>"You'll see in a moment. I hung out with her a few nights, really cool lady. I just can't seem to get her to come to a show though."  
>"Well come on man, the employees pretty much know they have an open invite to the shows."<br>"I know I know, but I want her to come as my guest, ya know back stage & stuff."  
>"Allen you sweet on her?"<br>"Well I wouldn't call it that for sure."

"You called AJ?" Her voice stopped Daniels cold, it was defiantly feminine even if slightly deep. He turned his head & realized he actually had to look up. She offered a smile extending a hand while she held a plastic sports bottle in the other. "Hello I'm Cindy a pleasure."  
>"Um…Daniels, likewise." He spoke taking her hand shaking it, she had a confident handshake. Letting go of his hand Cindy looked at AJ.<p>

"Let me guess you want to invite me to the show again." She spoke taking a drink from her bottle.  
>"Well yeah."<br>"One moment." She finished walking out from the gate as her cover for the shift showed up. The whole time she walking around to join them Daniels had his eyes on her. Once she joined them she leaned over putting an arm on the gate to lower her head more to their level.

"Now AJ you ever going to get tired of asking me every week just about?"  
>"Nope."<br>"You ever gonna stop asking?"  
>"Yeah….when you say yes." He offered a smile.<br>"And what is I don't even like wrestling."  
>"Come on live is better then TV, plus we are more like the old wrestling then the stuff the other guys put out."<p>

"Well I don't know…if I come & I say I didn't enjoy it can we just drop it & just go back to hanging on night off?"  
>"OK, fine…well two shows. The 19th is one of our big ones, you know a Pay per view. Come as my guest to that, you still don't care for it I won't bring the show up again."<br>"Fine. Luckily I have a change of clothing in the employees lounge. Seven right?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"So just show them my employee's tag?"  
>"Yeah plus I'll keep an eye out for you."<br>"OK see you in a couple hours then."

AJ Smiled before he & Daniels walked off. "Damn man…" Daniels commented.  
>"Yeah I know a damn Amazon. She cool though, keeps to herself, bit of an odd combo. She loves to hang out, loves to joke, but clams when you try to talk anything private."<br>"Wonder if she seeing anyone." AJ just gave him a look. "What?"  
>"Whose sweet now?"<br>"I am just curious I know nothing about the girl. Now come on lets get this done so we an head back to get ready for the show." Daniels almost seemed to order to change the subject.


	7. Chapter 7

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I haven't in a while but you know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based at all on real events. ****Thanks antihero32 for the review I know I threw a curve having Mark & Glenn one chapter then switch to TNA guys in the next…you'll see)**

Cindy was walking making her way through the park dressed in blue jeans & a black tee shirt, when she sat down on one of the benches rubbing her left knee around the brace that was on it hidden by the pants. She hated to do it but she stood up locking the brace before continuing.

Getting to the soundstage she reached down to unhinge it again before moving to door showing her ID & was allowed in. Once inside she removed the sunglasses showing off a pair of rich sapphire blue eyes. Working moving with the different fans she was starting to wonder why she even bother coming, but then she remembered she promised AJ she would come to two shows then that would be that & she wouldn't need to hear him bug her every week.

She wasn't sure exactly what AJ's deal was, he was cool enough to hang with. You know get a few beers, shoot some pool, maybe even throw some darts. She always knew in advance & she would catch a cab those nights. She tried to get to a quieter part of the group allowing her to safely pull a bottle from her bag & quickly take down one of her pills she should have done before making the walk through the park. She was just putting it away when she was tapped on the arm. Turning to look she saw a member of security.

"Yes?"  
>"Come with me Ma'am."<br>"What I do?"  
>"Just come with me please." She rolled her eyes before following him. He took her threw a few sets of doors before she realized she was back outside.<br>"Hey I can explain."  
>"Explain what?" Came AJ's southern drawl. She turned her head looking at him.<br>"You sick security after me?"  
>"Now would I do that?"<br>"Probably in a heartbeat."

He just laughed walking over to her. "I just didn't want you to have to stand in the queue to get in was all."  
>"That so."<br>"Yep…come on I want you to meet some of the guys."  
>"Um…ok…" She looked a bit nervous.<br>"Something wrong?"  
>"You may just need to walk a little slow is all, long day on my feet &amp; stuff."<br>"Oh…no problem." He turned walking with her almost next to him till they reached craft services. The tables were spotted here & there with different talent talking over different things.

"YO Cowboy, Frankie!" Two guys that were talking to Daniels stopped looking over. Sitting down they eyes looked up & James couldn't help but whistle.  
>"Damn darlin you sure are a tall drink aren't you?" He stood up tilting his hat. Standing he saw she really was as he called her a tall drink. She tilted her head trying not to blush. "James Storm &amp; you are?"<br>"Cindy Price."  
>"A pleasure." He smiles extending a hand she extends hers but instead of his shaking it he kisses the back of it, causing her to blush more.<br>"Damn it Cowboy stop trying to be a show off." Frankie almost snaps at him, which causes James to just chuckle at him. Thing is when James bent to kiss her hand he used the time to see how high her heels were, & had to hide his shock seeing she was in sneakers.

James lets go of her hand as Frankie comes over. "Frankie Kazarian, nice to see Allen over here decided to stop hiding you."  
>"I was not hiding her, she just didn't want to come before now."<br>"Oh? Not a fan of the sport or just us?" Frankie said trying to joke.  
>"Just the sport I could never get into it."<br>"Cindy go ahead & take a seat I know you said your legs were sore from working all day." Suggested AJ which she gladly took taking a seat with the guys.

"Well maybe we can change your mind by the end of the night." spoke Daniels.  
>"Why knows…"<br>"Cin we are going out after the show if you want to join us." AJ informed her.  
>"I don't know, if I did I wouldn't be drinking cause I don't want to leave my car in the lot over night."<br>"Aww well even if you don't you can still come hang with us. You can show Cowboy over here how to hustle some real pool."  
>"Excuse me AJ, it ain't hustling it just good skills."<br>"Oh so you the shark of the group Storm?" She inquired.  
>"Hey I don't trick no one, but hey if they dumb enough to put a few bills down on some shots who am I to turn them down."<br>"OK Fine maybe I'll come hang a bit, get a few games in." James just smirked he wasn't sexist when it came to who he schooled in the game of pool.

"COME ON LADIES WE GOT A SHOW TO DO!" Screeched Jarrett. AJ just shook his head.  
>"OK I'll lead you back inside where you can grab a seat near the ramp. Just wait inside while the fans file out after the show ok?"<br>"Yeah." She stood up & walked with AJ back inside till he had to leave her to get changed for the show.

Taking her seat she watched the show & was enjoying it but she had to try to remind herself why she couldn't afford to get wrapped up in that life again. Just like why no matter what she couldn't get wrapped in the attention the different guys wanted to try to show her.

After the show as promised AJ made his way back to her after most of the fan left. Getting up they headed for a lot where there was a limo waiting. She felt greatly under dressed until she got in & saw the guys were pretty much was casually dressed as she was.

Getting to the bar they filed out of the limo heading inside a round was ordered, which she declined except for a soda. Once the drinks arrived Storm started to mess with her asking if she was sure about the pool game cause he had no problem schooling a girl.  
>"Why you asking, don't want to be embarrassed by this girl." That got a chorus of OOOO's from the other three in the group. He smirked looking at her.<p>

"I like ya hun, got spunk to ya. Ok then come on." He headed for a table that was just clearing & she followed behind him. "I'll be a gentleman…"  
>"That a first." Kaz yelled over the noise, which Storm couldn't help but laugh before he continued.<br>"Anyways…you want the break?"  
>"No by my guest age before beauty right?" Her comment had a few chuckles from the others &amp; he just shook his head before chalking up the cue stick setting his first shot.<p>

Making the opener Storm tried not to curse not getting the break he wanted. Standing up he took a step back as she circled the table looking. She nodded to herself before chalking up & taking her shot. She banked it, but didn't sink anything. "Aw tough break Hun." Storm chimed in.  
>"Who said I didn't want to do that."<br>"Why wouldn't you want to sink a ball?"  
>"Look where I placed you." She smiled stepping back, allowing Storm to get a better look at the lay out.<p>

"God damn…" The cue was tight to a corner right by the six…and the eight. He hit it wrong he could down the eight & sink the whole game.  
>"Guess you don't like tight spots do you Storm."<br>"Depends on which ones Darlin…just a matter of which ones." He tried to joke while trying to figure his shot out of this predicament. He had to raise the stick pretty high to tap the angle he needed just to save his butt. Stepping back, she moved up again taking another shot without hardly thinking of it. She smiles sinking the twelve. "Ah guess I got striped." She gets two more of hers in before her turn ends. It continues till they each had one left plus the eight. It was Storm's shot & he got his last & then headed for the eight. She watched as he sunk it & she placed her stick in the crook of her arm lightly clapping.

"Hey I be honest with ya, I think that one of my hardest played in a while."  
>"Thanks, but just catch me a time I haven't been working all day."<br>"You on darlin, you on." He offered a smile as they placed both sticks away making their way back to their table.

Cindy cringed closing her eyes a moment. She just took a deep breath to calm herself. AJ looked where they just came from when he didn't see her with them. He saw her almost hunched over & made his way back. "You ok?"  
>"Yeah…I'll be fine."<br>"What's wrong."  
>"Just my legs sore from working as I said before."<br>"OK, want us to call it a night?"  
>"No, I don't want it ruined on my count. Let me just get off my feet."<br>"OK." AJ Offered her his arm & she lightly took it moving through the bar back to the table where she carefully sat down.

They stayed a few hours before heading back to the Park so Cindy could get her car to head home. AJ already advised her not to drive in on the 19th. Once she was in her apartment she couldn't wait to place a heating pad on her leg cursing that it still hurt, the again what can you expect when you basically shattered the thing. She laid down for the night glad she made some friends there, but wasn't sure how wrapped she could allow herself to get since she couldn't dare let any of them know her past. Technically she had no past, just a web of lies. The past she knew belonged to a dead girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I haven't in a while but you know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. ****Thanks antihero32 for the review )**

06/19/05

Cindy was pulling on her dress boots before checking herself out in the mirror of the bedroom. She was in a red short sleeved satin blouse that had a nice V cut neckline to it, black dress palazzo pants & the boots, of course with the pants hardly any would see the boots, but they were comfortable for her. Making sure she had everything she should need in her bag, she caught a cab to the park.

The ride was quite leaving her to her thoughts. Was she over dressed, why was she dressed like that, was she risking anything by making friends after being in Florida almost six months? She gave the driver directions to a side lot instead of the main gate. Paying she got up making her way over showing her pass to get through.

The side gate placed her closer to the right stage for the show. She got there early & she wasn't even sure why. She went to talk to the guard watching the back area & he was being a hard ass about letting her through. She even tried to explain how she was a guest of one of the guys. The guard still wouldn't budge. She caught a glimpse of Frankie moving between areas.  
>"YO KAZ BITA HELP!" The guard did not appreciate her almost yelling in his ear &amp; went to grab her.<br>"That it you…Out…" he snapped.  
>"Hey let her go." Frankie finally got over to them. The guard glared removing his hands. "Sorry bout him."<br>"Just doing his job I understand. Maybe you guys need to give them a list…or have something you can give a guest to show them."

"I'll suggest it to Jeff or Dixie. Come on." He offered a hand which she took as she passed the guard. "Must say you look sharp."  
>"Not too much?"<br>Kaz stopped with her holding here at arms length looking her over. "Nope we have all types come to these events. Though if you gonna challenge Cowboy again you may want to watch how you bend."

"Why?" She looks down at herself. "It's not that bad, plus who to say that not the point." She looks back at Kaz with a chuckle.  
>"Oh, you want to play dirty with The Cowboy do ya?"<br>"It's not playing dirty, just using my assets to my advantage."  
>"Yeah I just bet. Come on I know Allen was wondering when you were going to show." He began to lead her into the building itself.<p>

"Kaz?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>She shakes her head "never mind."  
>That word stops their forward movement. "What is it?" He turns around to look at her.<br>"Don't worry about it."  
>"No what you want to ask me?" He tries to smile.<br>"It's silly."  
>"OK so…shoot."<br>"AJ…does he….." she shakes her head again not noticing the blush hitting her face.  
>"You want to know if he likes you…really like you…more then a friend like?"<br>"Silly I know."

"Not really I know quite a few ladies think he a good looking guy if you go for the clean cut boy next door thing. Why you like him?"  
>"I don't know…I just can't tell if I am reading him right…even Storm. Is it flirting or they just being southern gentlemen?" She shake her head turning away. "God I can't believe I said that out loud &amp; to one of their friends none the less." Placing her head in her hands "I must be sounding like one of those dumb over crazed fan girls that think just cause on of you guys smiles at her he wants them."<p>

Kaz was trying not to laugh telling she was truly embarrassed. He walked over closer to her putting his hand on her back light. "Hey it's ok…I'll be honest I don't know if either one of them sees you more then a friend. AJ just thinks you're cool to hang with & I agree with him. Even without you drinking with us you still shot a few good zingers at us. You hung with us like you one of us or we just regular guys. It's nice to have that. Storm…well he is just Storm. You one the first I think he did the whole gentleman kiss thing, but I don't know. Neither one has said anything to me ok?"

She lifted her head looking at him. "Um…ok. Still embarrassing I went off like that."  
>"I will try not to tell them."<br>"Try?"  
>"Well one never knows what comes out once booze is applied."<br>"Oh boy." She sighed.

"YO KAZ MAN!" Yelled AJ heading over with the others in the group. "You hiding our girl from us?"  
>"She just got here man relax."<br>"You guy's girl?" Cindy asked, as she turned she got whistled at by Storm again & tried no to blush again.  
>"Damn girl." He took his hat fanning himself.<br>"Knock it off Storm." commented AJ as he smiled at her "Yeah I said our girl, hope you don't mind?"  
>"Um…no…Just wasn't expecting it."<br>"Well get used to it, we like your realness don't we boys?" The others agreed as AJ walked over to her placing his arm around her waist & she tried not to tense.

AJ helped lead her towards the locker room area & Kaz watched the whole thing & could clearly see where Cindy may be getting the impression that AJ &/or James may have a thing for her.

She waited outside while those that had matches got changed into their gear. Kaz figured now was as good as any. "Um guys?"  
>"Yeah" he was hit with a chorus.<br>"Well Main…"  
>"HEY ALL!" Yelled Harris walking in which Kaz just shook his head. "Um you guys know we got some broad hanging out side our room." He took a step back when he saw all the eyes in the room turned on him &amp; not in a pleasant way. "Whoa…what I say?"<p>

"Well nice of you to join us Wild Cat." Commented Storm "For starters you interrupted Kaz."  
>"No big deal honest guys." Kaz commented thinking it could wait.<br>"Secondly that isn't just some broad. She a friend of ours." Informed AJ  
>"And she joining us after the show so don't act like an ass." Daniels added in.<br>"OK since when?"  
>"Well mine a couple months." Informed AJ "I just recently convinced her to come to the show a few weeks ago. I think you were out that show."<br>"Oh I see…sorry then, I'll try to be on better behavior." Harris apologized.  
>"Hey guys think we should get Wild Cat here in a game with her?" Storm laughed.<br>"UM Game?" Harris asked starting to change.

"Yeah she shoots a mean game of pool." AJ informed him.  
>"Really now? How mean exactly?"<br>"She almost roped me into a death shot the first turn after the break." James informed his partner.  
>"A death shot on purpose?"<br>"Yeah man, I ribbed her about not making her shot. She was all too pleased to tell me to take a closer look at the table. I couldn't believe she was trying to get me to tank the third shot of the match just to prove a point."  
>"So who got it since you said almost."<br>"Well I took the game, but it was hard we were each down to one besides the eight. I would not say I school her. If anything she may of schooled me a bit even if I won in the end."

Harris laughed as he laced his boots. "OK she sounds cool. Me & you are pretty even matched in pool so should be good. So AJ tell me about her."  
>"Well her name is Cindy Price, single parent home, from California….been living down here since January…That about wraps it."<br>"Not much is it?"  
>"Well she is a bit of a private person."<br>"Man was she sitting or standing when you went by her?" Storm asked.  
>"Sitting."<br>"AJ left one detail about her." Storm smirked as he reached back over for his hat sliding it on before grabbing his ring coat.  
>"And what that?"<br>"You'll see." Storm patted Harris' arm before looking at the room. "We meet ya'll boys at craft." Harris shrugged grabbing his ring coat as well walking out with Storm.

Storm stood there for a moment looking down at Cindy. "Penny for ya thought darlin." She jumped a bit tunring her head trying to stop the blush being that close to one of them just in their tights.  
>"OH…um…sorry." She lifted her eyes looking up at him then to the man next to him. "Hello?"<br>"Hey." Harris greeted with a smile.  
>"Cindy this my tag partner Chris also called Wild Cat."<br>"Oh nice to meet you…tag partner so you going to be going out after the show with us?"  
>"Yep sure am, hope you don't mind."<br>"Um no…if anything I think I'm the one imposing."  
>"Oh Cin knock that off." Storm paused a moment "You don't mind me calling you that…or is that reserved to AJ only."<br>"I guess it is ok, I don't always respond to it though."

"That's fine." He offers his hand "I told the rest we will meet them in craft service shall we?"  
>Cindy nodded taking his hand standing &amp; Harris had to silently admit to himself her height was impressive even more so seeing her boots didn't have heels. They sat at craft talking each with bottles of water except Cindy who had one of the sport drinks.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I haven't in a while but you know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. ****Thanks antihero32 for the review )**

Slammiversary went off without a hitch Cindy was getting wrapped up in the energy of the crowd. She hated seeing AJ loose the belt to Raven. That guy always gave her a chill down her spine when she sees him. She was happy rest of the guys in their group won their matches.

After the show she moved with the mob of fans but then ducked to the side where the guard let her through recognizing her from when AJ brought her through before. She made her way to craft & took a seat waiting for the guys. Kaz was the first one there since he didn't have a match himself.  
>"So how you like the show?"<br>"It was fun…don't tell AJ though."  
>"Why?" He slipped into the seat next to her.<br>"I don't know if I'm coming to anymore shows."  
>"OK Again…why? You like hanging with us don't you?"<br>"Well yeah, but can still do that away from here, we doing it after the other get changed."  
>"Then why if you had fun? It can't be ticket issues."<br>"It's not." She just lowered her head  
>"None the others causing you trouble already are they?"<br>"Kaz, please."  
>"OK…for now I want to know what troubling you though."<br>"Maybe later." Of course she hoped that later never comes.

The others slowly make their way over. AJ was the last to join them she chuckles looking them over. "Well you boys clean up nice." AJ & Daniels were in dress slacks & button downs, while Storm & Harris were in dark wash jeans & button downs of course with their cowboy boots on. "So you all ready?" They nodded as she stood walking with the group out to the waiting limo.

She was watching out the window as they rode along till reaching the bar they were heading for. Getting there they made their way out Storm offering his hand to help her out. "Thank you."  
>"Any time darlin." He smiled before they went inside being lead to a reserved table. They all got comfortable as the first round of beers were ordered.<p>

They were talking about the show joking around of course some local fans would come up asking the guys for autographs or to comment about their matches that night. Part way into the second rounds for the guys, Cindy was still on her first James brought up the prior mention of a pool game.  
>"You really sure you want to go another round Cowboy?"<br>"Hey I got you last time little girl." OK why was it him calling her a little girl started the other guys laughing.  
>"Fine your on, lets go little man." She smirked sliding from her chair walking towards the rows of tables looking for an empty one. Well it wasn't empty but the people playing were almost done…well unless they were really sucky pool players.<p>

That wasn't far from the truth, another one opened before that one finished & they went to claim that table. It was a paid table so James put the money in & began to rack them up. "OK Darlin I broke last time, so you first."  
>"OK If you insist." She was attempting not to snicker, but a small one slipped out anyways.<br>"What I say."  
>"Oh nothing." She took a swig of her beer.<br>"You sure."  
>"You really want to know?"<br>"Yeah sure the ol cowboy can use a good laugh."  
>She set her bottle down next to his before walking to the table to place the first shot. "I just didn't know you were the kinda guy that likes having you balls broken." She pulled back on the stick &amp; made the shot. A clean break sinking the 14. "Hmm stripes seems to be my thing."<p>

James played with his collar a moment a smile to his lips as her joke. "Just as long as their not prison stripes I don't care."  
>"Nope no prison stripes with me dear." Cindy ran three of her balls before slipping. By this point the other guys have joined them.<br>"Damn Storm I think you been hustled boy…that or she a better player when she drinks." Joked Daniels.

She just smiled as she went to grab her bottle downing the rest of the first before motioning a waitress for a second. Storm shook his head a light laugh. "Then I'm screwed man, she just finished her first." He took his shot & he got two before it was her next up. She circled the table looking, tilting her head to study the set up before she managed to sink two more stripes.  
>"Yeah you a dead man." Joked AJ as she stepped back again taking a few sips from the new bottle.<p>

"Or you just having a real shitty night man." Smirked Harris.  
>"You watch it boy I schooled you on more then one occasion." Strom eyed the shot sinking three that round. "And I just evened it up." He walked over to grab his beer "So you up darlin."<p>

She smiled walking up & proceeded to clear the board. "And that game Cowboy." She almost saunters back over to where he was grabbing her bottle tipping it back. "Guess we will need to do a tiebreaker some time."  
>"We can do it later tonight if ya want."<br>She leans close a smirk. "So you want me to break ya balls again for you Cowboy." He gave a faint cough backing from her space while the others snickered.  
>"Right now…guess we will see about that."<br>"Damn boy she might be one too." Commented Harris.  
>"One what?" asked AJ.<br>"A ball breaker." he laughed. "Come on Cowboy backing from a girl."

"Hey now." Spoke up Storm "Who said I was backing, just giving space is all."  
>"Right." snickered Harris<br>"Well come on Wild Cat your turn boy."  
>"What?"<br>"Didn't you say you wanted a round to with her."  
>"No you guys suggested it not me."<br>"Aww you don't want to go a round or two with me Harris." Cindy said almost with a playful flirt. Now Harris' collar is the one to feel tight which the other guys laughed at. Cindy downed more of her second beer. "If you excuse me a few moments gents." She set her drink down heading for the restrooms.

As Cindy was coming out someone grabbed her around the waist & she tried to yell. The place was too noisy though as she was taken to a darken part of the hall, turned & pushed against the wall being forcefully kissed so fast she didn't have time to register it all. She tried to struggle against the kiss, having no desire to reciprocate in the least. Fear & anger started to build, but she knew she had to keep them under control no matter what.

She shivered as the man ran a hand down her arm to her hip. Her one arm now free she slapped him. That broke his assault of the kiss but quickly moved his hands to grab her arms pinning her to the wall. Her mind placing the dim features together. "WHAT THE HELL HARRIS!"  
>"Oh come on baby…a girl like you around us like that…we both know what you're after."<p>

She closed her eyes trying to clam herself before she hurt anyone. She tried to calm her voice. "I am going to pretend this is the beer talking & not you."  
>"Come on Baby I'm not blind…I'm surprised the others are." He licked his lips looking at her. He went to lean close to her she turned her head to stop him from kissing her again. His voice heavy with his intentions. "You are right…I would like to go a few round with you, but not in pool. Give me a chance &amp; I can show you exactly how wild I can be." He then started to kiss her neck she knew she had to get away from him &amp; now. Her hands came up to hold his arms. She held just long enough to bring the knee with the brace up into his groin.<p>

Harris gasped as he let go of her crumbling to the floor. "NOW That's a ball buster for you!" She looked down at him almost in the fetal position giving him a kick in the midsection before rushing off. She could still feel her emotions trying to get the better of her & had to get out of the building. She rushed for the doors & outside into the night she was across the lot before she even realized it, but where could she go safe? She just closed her eyes trying to calm herself, She worked for months learning how to control her gifts. She couldn't let one incident ruin that all.

The guys were talking when Storm thought he saw Cindy rushing through the crowds of people. "What the?"  
>"What?" Asked Daniels.<br>"Um…I think I just saw Cin hightailing it."  
>"You sure man?" Asked AJ.<br>"Pretty sure."  
>"I hate to say it man, but where Harris?"<br>"Aww shit…" Grumbled Storm "OK who going which way?"  
>"Well he your partner so you should go look for him. Kaz &amp; I can see if that was really Cindy that headed out, she rode with us so not like she can go far."<br>"And Daniels & I track Harris. Fun." the two sets of guys took off.

AJ & Kaz got to the lot looking around. "Over there AJ." Kaz pointed to a group of boulders near the drive where she was seated on one of them. They walked over stopping a couple feet away. "Cindy?" She lifted her head looking at them, but then quickly lowered her head her mind still a swirl of negative thoughts. "Hey Cindy talk to us."  
>"Just bring me my bag please…I'll…I'll call a cab."<br>"What? Hold on…what happened." Asked Kaz.  
>"Plea-please I don't want to cause anymore problems."<br>"You haven't caused any. Not to us anyways."  
>"I see that changing."<br>"OK Why…what made you take off like that." She just shook her head. "Cindy talk to us."  
>"Yeah Cin come on what happened after you left us?" AJ asked<p>

She slowly slid off the boulder she was perched on. "Harris…" she still looked down.  
>"What Harris do?"<br>She took a deep breath still having those feeling rolling inside of her. "What is stronger then a pass, but not quite as bad as an assault."  
>"Hold on, what? Cindy how bout you tell us exactly what happened."<br>"I don't want to break down."  
>"It's ok if you do, if he upset you that much."<br>How could she tell them she couldn't honestly allow herself to break down or she might hurt one of them. She slowly started to tell AJ & Kaz what Harris pulled in the bar.

When she was done the guys shook their head before AJ spoke, "I am so sorry Cin that he did that & said that to you. Be honest I would be tempted to walk back in there & beat his ass myself. I know they say no man deserves to be punted in the uprights…but what he pulled was not being a man."

AJ pulled out his phone dialing Daniels phone. "Hey man…yeah it was her…Harris being a prick as sadly we know he can be…so you guys found him….try farther down the hall back there & listen for groans…do me a favor…Kaz & I are going to take Cindy back to the Limo, stuff Harris' ass in a cab." Cindy tried to get AJ's attention & he just shook his head at her. "He forced himself on her…yeah you heard me…she even tried to reason with him…well he didn't listen so she knees him in the boys….hey he deserved it…see you guys soon." AJ hung up the phone offering a hand to Cindy. "Come on, Daniels & Storm will join us as soon as they are done dealing with the trash." She looked at his hand unsure if it was safe to take. He took the hesitation of her just worried of being touched again. "It will be ok." She nodded as they headed for the limo.

AJ knocked on the drivers window to get his attention. The driver got out getting the door for them & the three of them got in. Cindy grabbed her purse & a bottle of water. She quickly took a pill she had with her closing her eyes. They guys were not sure what to say while they waited.

The door opened, Daniels & Storm got in the door closing. "K the looser is in a cab…he lucky we didn't strip his ass I leave him stranded." Fumed Storm.  
>"I'll be fine..honest."<br>"But you ain't exactly fine now are you darlin?"  
>"Just shaken up, that's all."<br>"How bad he hurt you?"  
>"I'm not hurt, just scared"<br>"God damn I swear that boy at times."  
>"That rich since he older then you." Joked Kaz trying to lighten the energy in the vehicle.<br>"Not the way he acts. Cin I'm sorry for Harris, I really am. After being around him as long as I have I should of known he was up to no good when he left us."  
>"You shouldn't need to apologize for someone else's actions."<p>

They finally reached Cindy's Apartment & she wished them good night before heading inside the building. The ride back for the guys was a mix of how to make it up to her & also get back at Harris for treating a woman like that.


	10. Chapter 10

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You u know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.****)**

07/01/05

AJ was in the park again near Cindy's normal station but she wasn't in that day. "Damn it."  
>"Maybe she is actually sick." commented Kaz that went with him on that audience gathering trip.<br>"I don't know if feels like she been avoiding us since Harris pulled that stunt with her."  
>"I know AJ I know. What can we do though, remember when we found her in the parking lot. She was scared, she said about causing problems."<br>"But she hasn't really…ok yeah we all laid into the guy. He said he is willing to apologize if she gives him the chance. We got to get to talk to her to even place the offer out there."

AJ just scuffed his foot as some loose gravel before they walked on talking to some patrons to try to get them to the show. "You think us doing this will ever change?" Kaz asked as they walked.  
>"Who knows man, remember we still a baby company compared to you know who."<br>"True. Another question for you?"  
>AJ stopped to look at him. "Yes?"<br>"You upset because Harris was being a prick…or cause he did what you wished you could have…not in such an illegal manner of course."

"What the heck that suppose to mean?" He would of used a more colorful word but he remembered he was in public with a bunch of kids around.  
>"You know what I am saying AJ."<br>"Spell it out for me…maybe I'm a little thick today." His temper raising.  
>"Hey don't get pissed as me. What I am asking is are you bent because of how he acted…or because he kissed her before you could?"<p>

AJ just turned walking off trying to put a good face getting back to work. Once they reached back to The Impact Zone AJ had no where to dodge him.  
>"Come on AJ just answer me."<br>"She's a nice girl."  
>"Have you been tempted to kiss her…"<br>"She's an attractive girl who wouldn't."  
>"You're stalling…Do you like her &amp; I don't mean as a drinking buddy?"<br>"Maybe some, don't matter though. Seems Harris blew that shot out of the water."

"Why the hell would what he pulled affect you?"  
>"She been avoiding all of us since that night. Also you saw her, she couldn't even bring herself to touch us or let us to touch her after he did that."<br>"It's called being in shock AJ. You like her you need to tell her."  
>"Yeah…but I don't think I'm the only one Kaz."<br>"What Storm?"  
>"Yeah, you seen how hes been since he met her. He is normally the rough &amp; tough ride them off into the sunset Cowboy. Around her granted he may still be a bit off color at times, but still more aware of his manners."<p>

"Well just like you he hasn't said anything to me." Kaz looks down a moment thinking.  
>"What's up Kaz?"<br>His mind thinking over when he talked to her, he didn't promise anything just said he would try but thinks AJ needs to know. He lifted his head brushing the hair from his face. "She isn't blind to how you & Storm's been acting around her."  
>"What you mean?"<br>"Before the show she sort of slipped that she wondered if you or Storm liked her. She didn't know if you guys were sending signals or just being southern gentlemen. After it passed her lips she was a bit embarrassed, saying she must of sounded like a fan girl."

"I never would associate her with one of those. Damn I never meant to confuse her, I just don't know how or where she stands on it. Like I told ya guys she kind of private, for all I know she already has someone."  
>"If I had to guess…since she asked me that AJ, I would place my bet on no. If she did I think she would of said something instead of just blushing."<br>"Yeah maybe. What if Storm does like her though?"  
>"Well that's on him for not doing something about it either. You two are different types of guys, who knows what her type even is. You both need to act like gentlemen let her know &amp; then be civil while she decides. Now I doubt she can decide on the spot, but who know I hardly know her too. Hey even less then you do."<p>

"Yeah I guess you're right, if I can get near her." AJ shrugged moving to get changed for the show that night. James walking in a few moments later to the normal greetings getting ready himself. He tried not to show the absents of Cindy the last couple weeks were eating him too, except the cold shoulder he was issuing his partner backstage.

Storm couldn't bring himself to tell his buddies he overheard their little talk. They weren't far off he was rather taken by the tall filly by the name of Cindy. He knows he only seen her the two times & he don't know when or why, he just was. Now he isn't going to say it a love at first sight thing hell no. He thought she was just cool at first, it was as the first night out wore on maybe something pulled at the Cowboy's heart just a bit. That's why he was harder the Harris then he normally would have been when the fool made an unwarranted pass at a girl in a bar.

He was biding his time trying to feel the girl out, but now knowing for sure he wasn't the only one of their group he knew he had to make a move sooner then later. Kaz told AJ about them both telling her & let her decided like good gentlemen. Hell he may be a gentleman in certain cases, but viding for a woman's attention was not one. Storm finished getting ready & headed out to get ready for the show. He didn't see Cindy in the back so he could only guess AJ had no luck seeing her in the park that day.


	11. Chapter 11

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You u know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events.****)**

Cindy was listening to some music drying her hair after a shower dressed in a black satin robe & nightgown. A knock on her door she got up to answer it.  
>"Ms. Cab….Um James?" She looked at him a hand on her door frame. He was dressed in the normal boots, jeans, plain tee &amp; of course his hat. "How you find me?" She was feeling a little nervous, rephrase a lot nervous. Remembering no contacts she quickly turned her head.<br>"Remember we dropped you off after the show and your mailboxes are marked with your last names."  
>"Oh…"<br>"Can I come in darlin, I ain't gonna hurt you none." Why was it when he calls her darlin it puts her at ease. She nodded opening the door more letting him enter.

"Ok so you found me…what's up?" She asked as she shut the door.  
>"I wanted to ask you the same thing. You been dodging us."<br>She turned to face him looking down she fixed her robe to cover her more. "I just don't want to cause trouble for you guys."  
>"You're not. Trust me, we miss you."<br>"Even Harris?"  
>"Well ok maybe not him…but he does want to apologies for being a down right horses ass to you. I'm sorry to say that not the first time he has tried that."<p>

"I don't know if I should be relived or insulted. He better watch his back or one day he might try that on a girl that is armed, or a pissed boyfriend."  
>"Yeah I keep trying to warn him. He don't listen though, maybe I need to start giving him a drink limit."<br>"How about this one….None."

She heard James give a slightly laugh. She jumped when she felt his hand under her jaw lightly lifting it. She went to close her eyes a sigh to her lips, Something about the touch she couldn't explain. It was like it smoldered the fire in her, the destructive one that she was fighting for the last few weeks only to have another smaller one form, a softer warmer one. "Why won't you look at me darlin?"  
>"I…I can't" Her voice faintly shook. He looked at her face in his hand, he wished to wipe that timid look away.<br>"I ain't gonna hurt you."  
>"I know…" she licked her lips from the nerves &amp; he just watched her tongue graze the surface of them.<br>"Cindy please open your eyes for me."  
>"I can't"<br>"Why darlin?"  
>"You may think it silly…but I can't."<br>She felt him move his hand from her jaw to her cheek the back of his hand brushing it lightly she leaned into it not even thinking. "Cindy you have no clue how much I really wish to kiss you. I just don't want you to be mad with me."  
>"I won't be." She felt his hand glide along her face till it rested gently on the back of her head &amp; his lips at first softly brushed her own. She sighed softly in the kiss. How could something so soft &amp; gentle come from a man as he appeared. How could such a soft unobtrusive kiss make the warming fire in her want to grow.<p>

She slid her hands around his body holding him just a little closer. When the kiss broke his hand moved from her head to her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest. "That was sweet James…thanks…"  
>"Anything Darlin. I can't say fully why yet, but you special to this here cowboy. I hope you will let me be special to you too."<br>"I think you are…just like you not fully sure why, but there is something different about you James." Her hands worked there way to his shoulders so her arms were wrapped under his as she leaned her head back up kissing him again.

Her kissing his was actually deeper then the one he gave her. They both almost seemed to moan into it the sense of calm yet passion in it & between them. His placed both hands on the small of her back just holding her close. When the kiss broke he leaned close to her ear. "My darlin I think your nickname may fit you…cause at the moment you feel like an absolute sin to be near."

She blushed a little but he couldn't see it as he was still near her taking her feel of her so close as well as her scent. "Maybe I should get changed then."  
>"I wish you wouldn't, but I understand." He slowly let go of her taking a step back. "If you getting dressed you want to take a ride with me. I was planning on asking you before I saw you like that."<br>"Sure, where to?"  
>"You'll see." She turned heading for her bedroom. "Oh Cin?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"You ever been on the back of a bike?" She couldn't help the shocked look on her face but tried to hide it. As well as the excitement to her voice.<br>"You ride a bike?"  
>"Yeah, I got a bike &amp; a truck here in Florida. All depends on my mood or the weather. It not a real horse, the a steel one does in a pinch. So you ever been on one?"<br>"It's been a while."  
>"Cool."<br>"Just take a load off Cowboy I'll be back out."

She walked into the bedroom shutting the door while James took a seat on the couch he couldn't believe that went as well as it did…maybe even better. He just now had to wonder how AJ would take it once he told him.

She sat down as her vanity placing her contacts in. She was almost shaking making it hard. What the hell is she thinking? She can't be falling for someone, it was to dangerous. For crying out loud it was another wrestler of all things. He stirred something deep in her though, just those two kisses she thinks she felt more for him then she ever did for Adam. Man that would sound cold if she ever said it out loud. Plus what would she do if he ever found the truth? What would he do if he found out the person he just kissed was just an illusion? Could she really lead him on knowing nothing real would come from it. No, it wouldn't be right…why give him a false hope?

She got up moving to the bed grabbing her brace slipping it on around her leg before stripping off the nightgown looking for clothing for a bike ride. She smiled at the thought she hasn't been on a bike since the explosion. That was the biggest part of her old life she hated having to put as buried. Nothing said she couldn't be the girlfriend of a rider thought. She shook her head no not a girlfriend can't be girlfriend…but it felt so perfect. She chided herself at the thoughts as she pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans & Black crop top. "What the hell girl, you want to let him down not turn him on more." She placed the crop top away & pulled out just a plain black tee. She got dressed slipping on one of her pairs of boots before walking back in to the living room.

"Hope I wasn't too long."  
>"Not at all." He stood up turning to look at her. He just nodded taking her in. "You all ready?"<br>"Yep." She grabbed her keys from the table slipping them in her pocket heading for the door holding it for him. She followed after making sure the door was locked before heading downstairs with him. Reaching the lot he led her to his bike, it was a very simple paint job nothing that screamed out that is belonged to anyone besides the average Joe.

He climbed on & offered her his hand to help her climb on. She got nestled in behind him She cringed from worry when he reached back to get a hold of her legs to position her better.  
>"You ok?" He asked<br>"Yeah fine…just caught me off guard." She wondered did he not feel it, maybe the denim was too thick? "Um you have a preference of where to place my hands?"

He thought for a moment he knows where he would like her to put them. He then pushed that out of his head remembering to try to be a gentleman, being closer to her it was becoming hard though. "Well if you want to hold me I guess around my waist. If not I have the grab bar behind you."  
>"Ok." She leaned forwards lightly pressing herself against his back as her arms wrapped round his waist. "Like this ok?"<br>"That just fine darlin." He took one hand lightly patting her hands before he started the bike lifting the kickstand taking off into the night.

At one point Cindy just closed her eyes her head resting on James back enjoying the feeling of the wind around them. She truly did miss being on a bike. She felt the air feeling faintly cooler as they went along. She also noticed the sounds of the city fading away. They finally stopped him bracing the bike throwing the stand down.  
>"You still wake back there?"<br>"Wh…yes was just enjoying myself."  
>"Notin wrong with that darling, we there." She pulled back a little looking around before letting go of his waist.<br>"Wow…" she softly said looking around seeing they were up some mountain path with a small cabin type building off to the side.  
>"It not much, just a small retreat I share with a few other guys."<br>"It's beautiful James. How many other guys?"  
>"There is about eight total…but the others aren't here now." He informed her as he got off the bike then offered a hand off.<br>"Oh, why?"  
>"They mostly leave around June. Say the summers get too hot."<br>"But it is cooler up here then in the city."  
>"That what I say. When we have shows everyday I sometime crash with one the other guys, but when we done for the week I love to come up here."<p>

He watches as she looks around the area a smile to his face. She stands by the road looking out towards the side of the path. He walks towards her wrapping his arms around her. She tenses a moment but then relaxes against him.  
>"You ok Darlin, we can take a closer look if you wish." She shivers a moment shaking her head. "It's ok…scared of heights are you?"<br>"Not ex-exactly. Just certain kinds, this place is beautiful…I just don't want to wander to close to the edges."  
>"That's fine I have you."<p>

She turned in his arms & he kissed her again. She shivered in his arm a soft moan from her lips faintly parting. He pulled back looking at her, "My god Cindy….I swear it feels my life was one big tempest before you entered it, with you I feel a calm within that raging storm."

"I know what you are saying…" she closed her eyes with a sigh. "I feel it…"  
>He took a hand brushing her face. "Why I feel a but in there."<br>"Because there is…" She lowered her head moving it slightly from his touch.  
>"What is it darlin, you can tell me."<br>"I can't…"  
>"There someone else?"<br>"No…"  
>He placed his hand under her jaw turning her head back towards him her eyes opened as he leaned to barely brush his lips against hers only briefly. "If no one else has your heart darlin then I don't care what it is."<p>

She sighed pulling away from his hold turning back around her arms wrapped around herself. Her voice slightly pained as she looked at the night sky. "What if what you believed about me was a lie? What if for some reason I needed to keep telling you them?"


	12. Chapter 12

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You u know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things start to heat in this chapter not sure if it would be M or not, but changing the rating to protect me self & more so the next chapter.****)**

"You in some sort of trouble Cindy? You hiding from someone?"  
>"I guess you can say that."<br>"Then I'll help keep you safe. I don't care who it is."  
>"But I don't feel it is right to have feelings for someone yet need to lie to them."<p>

She felt James walk behind her lightly placing a hand on each her shoulder. "It's ok darlin, take your time. I won't rush you to tell me more then you wish. Can I ask one thing though?"  
>"What?"<br>"The people you hiding from, are they the reason your leg is injured."  
>"My leg…" She sounded worried.<br>"It ok darlin it don't bother me. I felt the brace on your knee when we got you situated on the bike. You want we can head inside in a moment…just wanted to show you one more thing out here first."  
>"No they didn't do that."<p>

"OK." He removed one hand from her shoulder reaching in his pocket hitting a small remote. Instantly the outside lights went out plunging the whole area into darkness which intensified the brightness of the moon & stars above them.  
>"Whoa…"<br>"I take it you like."  
>"Yeah I do…reminds me of a few times I have camped under the stars."<br>"So you a bit of an out doors girl too then."  
>"I have a few times."<br>"Nice, see you opening already. You may want to close your eyes a moment." he waited a few moments before hitting the button for the lights to come back on. "OK darlin." He moved his hand to hers leading her towards the building & inside.

The main room was an open floor plan of living room dinning room & kitchen all clearly seen from each other. The walls were rustic wood & the furniture mainly dark leather. "Yeah I know a guys pad."  
>"It's fine James." He led her to one of the couches having her sit next to him.<br>"So can you tell me what happened to your leg?" She sighed a bit.  
>"Well…I suffered a major fall a few years back. When it first happened no one knew if I would ever walk again. Under a year I was out of the wheelchair &amp; using canes. Only the last six months or so I got myself to just the brace. It locks if I need it to if the pain gets bad. I hate to do it but I have pain medication if it gets too bad."<p>

"Well I am glad to hear it not as bad as it could be."  
>"Thanks. I'm just embarrassed about it."<br>"Why hard braces are not that uncommon. I know some in our business even use them."  
>"Don't even think it."<br>"What?"  
>"You know what."<br>Storm laughed putting his arm around her pulling her closer to him. "Come on you got the look for it…I be glad to show you the ropes."  
>"Not going to happen."<br>"Why not…"  
>"One big reason?"<br>"Besides your leg?"  
>"Besides that..I am not exactly in hiding if I am on television."<p>

"Good point, sorry I even thought about it then." He grabbed her hand motioning her closer. "Come ere Cin I want you closer."  
>"If I was much closer I'll be on your lap."<br>"And what wrong with that?"  
>"Storm…"<br>"Come on darling." He almost chuckled as he spoke guiding her as she stood to turn facing him straddling his lap. "That a girl." He shifted so she placed a knee on each side of him "Now if this starts hurting you let me know."  
>"I will..it's more when I stand or walk too much on it."<p>

"Good." He wrapped his arms around her capturing her lips more forceful then before she gave a tiny moan as his lips trailed to her neck. He gave a playful growl his teeth graved her flesh & she moved her head to make it even easier. "Like that did you." His voice showing his breath being short of how she made him feel.  
>"Yeah…please do it again." He gave a light chuckle before placing his lips to her neck again. She took a sharp intake of air as he bit just a little harder, but it turned to a moan as his tongue traced the bitten flesh. Her arms around him holding him closer as she lightly grinded his lap. "Damn Darlin…you making this here cowboy feel like a teenager again."<p>

She slowly pulled her neck & upper body from him looking in his eyes. "What some how your mommy & daddy gonna come walking in on us making out?"  
>Her comment almost shocked Storm &amp; his eyes showed it before he had to laugh. "Well maybe not that far…but I would like to throw you down &amp; run the bases with you." She gave a blush looking at him.<br>"Question." She takes a hand lightly flicking the brim of the hat "You ever take this thing off?"  
>"Only in the ring &amp; the shower."<br>"Really now…I am wondering how it hasn't come off yet."  
>"Lot of practice." He joked again his hands now resting on her hips, he had to wonder how the hell they could go from romantic, to heated, to joking so fast. She was truly like no other women he could remember being with. He hardly knew her, she even admitted she had to keep secrets from him, but yet he was already so consumed by her.<p>

She smiled at him before stealing another quick kiss. "Run the bases hmm…well I guess we more then established first base."  
>"Depends on your definition."<br>"How so?"  
>"Let me show you Darlin." He slipped a hand behind her head pulling her in starting with the slow soft kiss till it grew harder, his lips parted slightly his tongue brushing her lips she moaned her lips parted letting his tongue to pass them brushing her own tongue granting him a richer moan his own body tingling as well. It stayed like that till they parted for breath. "Now that was a good first base hit."<p>

"Yeah I think I feel your bat wanting to take a few swings."  
>"Very funny Cin…very funny…I already told you how you make me feel…It don't matter how you dressed darlin your still a sinful delight." He moved both hands down to her waist slipping them under her shirt &amp; over her soft flesh of her stomach &amp; up to her chest briefly feeling the lace of her bra before slipping the tee off dropping it behind her. He loved how she softly trembled under his touch. "Truly a delight." He leaned forward pressing his lips to the cleft between her breast. He placed his hands on the small of her back as his lips placed tiny kisses along the indent of flesh. She got goose bumps to her flesh one of her hands lightly grazed the back of his neck &amp; into his hair. Her thighs wanting to squeeze together but held apart by the straddled position they were in. She didn't even realize he had undid her bra till the cool air brushed against her nipples.<p>

"Oh….god…mmmm" She licked her lips as he raised his head to capture them taking one hand to begin to massage one breast then the other. She groaned heavily against his lips her body quivering at his touched as he kept them soft almost teasingly the tips of his fingers just brushing the stiff nubs. She almost whined against his lips feeling him move his hands away. One hand then moved to her back & the other slide under her ass & he lifted her up standing. He broke the kiss a moment.

"I think we need a more comfortable & spacious place." She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her into one of the bedrooms. He laid her back on the bed & he just loomed over her a moment. "Darling unless you don't want to go past second…would you mind disrobing for me…I don't want to hurt you." She blushed almost shiver with excitement as his soft commands.  
>"I'm worried…"<br>"About what…" He tired not to fidget a bit at a though. "Cin you not a virgin are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You u know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. Warning Sexually Graphic Chapter****)**

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed slipping her bra off rest of the way. "No…it just…well…I haven't since my accident…I just don't want you…."  
>"Want me to what?"<br>"The leg is more then just the brace."  
>He stepped closer to her till he was actually straddling her lap but put no weight on her. "Cin I don't care…you scarred or something so what…you already roped this here cowboy's heart. I don't care if the packaging it a bit dinged up. You got that?"<p>

She slowly nodded before she had her hands reach under his shirt feeling his body. "Sorry to say Cowboy I think you just might need to remove that thing." He just chuckled reaching up to remove his hat turning it around placing it on her head.  
>"You hold it then for me." He then helped her guide his shirt for her, her hands still tracing the contours of his muscles "Your touch darling so…soft yet intense at the same time." He took a hold of her hands bringing them to his lips before he stepped back. "So how about that request now we established you have nothing to worry about." She gave a light smile as she leaned over to slip off her boots before standing. She turned to face the bed as she undid her jeans. He stood back his eyes watching the curve of her ass as she slide the pants down still leaving the cotton thong in place it was a pale blue. She placed one hand on the bed as she reached with the other hand to help her step out from them. She went to stand, but before she could turn he took a firm hold of her hips.<p>

"Ah uh darlin stay just like that for the cowboy will ya?"  
>"OK…" Just that simple word shows her nerves. He kept one hand on her hip as the other run up her spine till it was by her shoulders.<br>"Lean back over like you were just a moment ago." She slowly did as he asked. The hand on her hip moved around her waist & she gasped with a tiny shuttering moan when she felt his other hand rubbing over her mound through the fabric.

"Damn darlin seems you as hot as I am…" He kept rubbing his hand over the area loving her little noises coming form such a large frame. His hand slipped around the fabric & her moan got louder as his fingers brushed her clit. "Oh yeah Darlin." He moved only removed his hand a moment so he could step behind her to hold her close to him his hand now slipping under them as he began to play with her clit again.

"Oh god James…." She moaned her body wiggling under him. "God…mmmm….you…you kee…mmmm"  
>"It's ok Darling I want you to…"<br>"I…I wan…Ooooooommmm" Her body kept trying to get away from the pleasurable assault but he had her held to firmly between him & the bed.  
>"Trust me darlin…I am sure I can get at least two good ones from you."<br>"Tw…" She bit her lips a deep moan from her as he took two fingers rolling the sensitive pearl.  
>"That it Darling…that it…" He felt as her body was giving tiny little tremors his fingers slathered with her juices. "Yes Darlin…Cowboy got you…" He stopped playing with her clit directly just petting the swollen folds as he felt her coming off her first high of the night. His other arm held her tight against him as her knees began to buckle.<p>

He pulled the one hand from her panties & couldn't help himself to take a little taste he gave a moan closing his eyes. He hated to waste such a wonderful thing but he briefly swiped his hand on his jeans before using both hands to help her almost limp body onto the bed. He helped her turn so she was on her back & he had to smirk a she tried to lift her head his hat still perched on her head. He leaned over her still smirking. "OK I think we can get rid of this…" He took one hand removing the hat placing it aside. He then kissed her lips only briefly as he stood up to undo his belt. Cindy starting to get some wits to her lust filled brain pushed up on her elbow watching him. She watched as he unbuttoned them & pulled the zipper. He lowered them to show a pair of dark gray boxer briefs.

"Nice…" She almost purred. "Come ere cowboy…I want a closer inspection." he took a deep breath his cock already hard against the soft fabric twitching at her words. He stepped out of the jeans walking up the side of the bed till he climbed near her kneeling. She rolled on her side taking a hand tracing the outline. He closed his eyes taking slow breaths as she then took the full hand running the palm over the swollen flesh feeling it twitch under her touch. She turned her gaze up to him seeing his eyes closed fighting to keep control. "Raise on your knees & lower them for me cowboy…I want to see how much of a stud I'm dealing with." Her voice heavily layered with lust. She could see his body shuttering like hers had before. She watched as he lifted off his heels still balancing on the bed his hands moving to his waistband pulling them down to his knees. She rolled faintly away as his cock came free from it's confines. "Very good…" She rolled back towards him taking the one hand resting it near his hip. He lowered to sit/kneel on his heels she could feel the tiny tremors through his skin.

"Why Cowboy it almost seems like you now acting like the shy virgin." Her voice still an almost deep purr.  
>"You just make me feel different Cin. More then anyone else...Special, cared…loved…"<br>"I see…" She leaned closer blowing a faint stream of air over the tip that was already leaking with pre-cum causing a cooling effect against him as he gasped.  
>"Damn dalrin…"<br>"How bout this." She flicked her tongue at the tiny droplets causing him to draw his breath in with a moan. He then felt her swirl her tongue around the tip. He almost arched his back as he felt her lips begin to slip over the swollen tip & down the shaft the hand on his hip moved to wrap around his base. His body in almost an unnatural position for him but it felt to damn good at the moment to change it. He gave a deeper moan as she slid farther down his shaft. He wasn't watching but felt the wonderful feel of her mouth wrapped around him.

"God Cin…yo-you keep…keep th-th…" He groaned as she lightly drew her cheek in around him. "Keep that up darlin we ain't getting to home tonight…" His toes curling as the wonderful feel of her. "You feel hea-heavenly…god I want yo-you so bad…" He panted out. She stopped just briefly to speak.

"There always next time Cowboy…besides did you prepare to any of this?" She leaned just kissing the tip again messing up his trying to think what she meant. Then it hit him

"Damn….no…so-sorry."  
>"Don't be &amp; enjoy then….your knees ok like that…"<br>"Oh I am sure I'll feel it in the morning darlin…but please just go back.."  
>She smirked taking him fully back into her mouth &amp; he moaned in delight as she continued. He only lasted a few minutes more before he told her he was near the breaking point. She continued till his came with a loud moan his body shaking till he almost fell over in the bed. She smiled a lick of her lips as she started to move from the bed. "And where you off to?" He asked trying to get his breath half propped against his headboard his legs stretching out.<p>

"Look to see if you have mouthwash in this place."  
>"If you di-didn't li-like it you didn't need to…"<br>"Not that…just don't think you want to kiss me with your taste on me."  
>"Why yours is on me &amp; I got no strength to get up after that right now darling…so just get back over here."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yep." He tried to push himself down more in the bed as she climbed back in. "Do you ever not where the brace?"<br>"Around the apartment & in the shower."  
>"Well I don't think I getting you home tonight so I think it safe for you to remove it now." She nodded sitting up again to remove it setting it aside on the floor. She climbed back next to James resting her head on his chest as they both drifted to sleep.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You u know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. ****)**

Cindy woke up the next morning feeling the softness of a pillow instead of the firmness of James' chest of when she fell asleep. She lifted her head seeing him standing in front of an open window in his room. It was softly raining outside.  
>"You alright Cowboy?"<br>She could see his shoulder move in a light chuckle. "Yeah darlin never better." He turned looking at her. "How ya feeling?"  
>"Good…but I think I need a shower…but I don't have a change of clothing."<br>"Hmm…well we can take a shower & then I can run wash while we eat breakfast."  
>"And what am I suppose to wear as breakfast?" She watched as he walked towards her climbing back onto the bed till he was leaning over her.<br>"Darlin you can wear just a smile for all I care." He lowered his lips to hers in a deep searing kiss leaving her breathless when they parted.

"I think I better have something to put on…and I don't know how wise us showering together would be."  
>"I'll be a good boy."<br>"Right….like you were going to be a gentleman last night."  
>"And I wasn't?" He leans back from her almost looking hurt.<br>"The puppy dog look don't suit you Cowboy…" He gives a laugh sliding from the bed.  
>"Come on I'll….try to be a good boy."<br>"That I might believe." She got off the bed & he lead her into the bathroom starting the water for a warm shower. She quickly made a note not to get her head/face wet.

Stripping the last piece of clothing that was left from last night she stepped in with him behind her. What started as a attempt to get clean quickly turned into a mutual fingering/ hand job with deep kissed to muffled they joint moans of desire. Both breathless braced against each others shoulder.  
>"Darlin I just got no resolve round ya…" He weakly chuckled "I'll find ya something when we get out of here." She chuckled back as they really did wash this time before stepping out.<p>

As she was toweling off he pulled a pair of sweat pants & tee shirt. "I know they may be baggy, but you can tighten the waist."  
>"That's fine I can slip my brace back on that way."<br>He nodded actually moving around the bed to grab it for her.  
>"Here you go darlin."<br>"Um…thanks." He hands it to her not helping but take a better look at left leg. He saw a scar the pretty much ran the length from just under her hip to almost all the way to her ankle. Instinctually he did a sharp intake of air then a low whistle his mind not wanting to know how painful that must have been. Her face fell a bit hearing him.  
>"Hey none that now…"<br>"It bothers you don't it?"  
>"No." She looks at him "It only bothers me what you must of gone through to get something like that."<br>"That is only part of it."  
>"What you mean?"<p>

She gives a faint shiver. "If you want you can come closer."  
>"Hey I'll do anything to get closer to ya darlin." He tried to say it with a smile to lighten the mood. He leaned to kiss her forehead before lowering to one knee. She slowly moved her left leg gently propping it on his bent knee. He took a hand lightly caressing it the sensation almost tingled her skin. He wanted to show her he loved every inch of her even what she may see as a flaw. As he looked from her face down to the leg he could see smaller scars on the front of the leg as well as another long scar on the inside that also ran almost the entire length. He lightly took both hands one on each side &amp; lightly began to massage the leg. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh. "No one ever pampered you like this darlin?"<br>"No…"

"I'll need to remember more often then….but I don't stop I think we may need another shower." He almost chuckled removing her foot from his knee as he stood allowing her to finish getting dressed. "I know you said a major fall...but how major is major?"  
>"I fell off a cliff I don't remember if I was ever told how far it was…I know at least 20 feet. I broke both legs…but the left was pretty much shattered. So yeah real life bionic woman, but mine don't give me great speed or anything, just a pain. Better then the alternative."<br>"Wow Cin…hey that like falling from one of our cages , but I am sure yours was not as forgiving as our mats." He looks down a bit as he slides next to her sitting after they are both dressed. "Now I see what you didn't want to get near the side last night, it's ok."

He kissed her cheek with a smile before taking her hand leading her to the kitchen. He had her sit while he cooked. While the bacon sizzled he went to start the wash, she reminded him about her keys & actually asked him to bring them to her. While he was away she grabbed the keys opening a small metal cylinder on them popping out two pills that were inside swallowing them with a swig of coffee.

Getting back he finished cooking & they talked about plans for the day while they ate. He invited her to join him for the fireworks display that would be at the park on the fourth of course she said yes. Once they were done she helped him clean up while they waited on the wash. He then drove her back in the truck to her apartment letting her know he would catch her later. One final kiss & she was gone for now. As the Cowboy drove off he had a smile he didn't know if anyone could wipe it off right now.


	15. Chapter 15

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You u know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. Once again thank you antihero32 for the review & letter. ****)**

07/04/05

Cindy was working her usual station luckily it was still early in the day so she didn't have any jerks yet. She was just checking over the riders starting it up when she heard AJ calling her. She looked at her assistant who just gave her a faint shooing motion. Getting from her seat she made her way over to him.

"You boys don't stop this I may loose my job."  
>"Why anyone say anything to you?"<br>"No but I can't keep leaving my post as random" she said as she leaned on her forearms against the gate.  
>"Sorry bout that...I'll try to be mindful of your break times if I can. You know the shows, practice &amp; everything else."<br>"Yeah I know." she softly smiled at him.  
>"So speaking of the shows, you gonna be off in time to come to ours &amp; then see the fireworks? We haven't seen you for a while." He looks down a bit "I'm hoping Harris didn't scare you off from the rest of us."<p>

"Maybe at first…um.." She looks down a moment then back at him. "I take it you haven't seen Cowboy this weekend?"  
>"No, he been up in his little retreat area. What's up?"<br>She blushed a bit dipping her head. "I was hoping he would of talked to you guys before you all saw me again."  
>"About what?"<br>She lifted her head looking at him. "We….well I guess you can say we are seeing each other."  
>"Seeing…each…other." He spoke it very slowly trying to have it sink into his own head. "As…in…dating?"<br>"Well yeah…" She couldn't help see the look in his eyes. "AJ?"  
>"Yeah?" He moved his head to look at her more in the eyes.<br>"That doesn't change anything with the rest of us does it?"

He looked down a moment the shook his head looking at her. "No, no unless you want it to. Congrats to the both of you…" She could tell it sounded a little empty but he then went back to the prior topic. "So you making the show?"  
>"I may be a little late getting there, I will be there before the end for the fireworks."<br>"OK I'll see you then." He turned heading off into the crowds of people, she couldn't help but give a light sigh moving back to her station taking a big drink from her sports bottle.

AJ got back to the impact zone, his normal high energy happy attitude seemed to vanish heading right for the gym. Walking in the headed for the punching bag giving it one swift hit, followed by another & another. With each swing he almost shouted his frustration.

"What's eating you?" Daniels voice shaking his thoughts making him stop. AJ turned shaking his head. "Come on what or who has you so pissed off?" He walked over to AJ draping his arm across his shoulders.  
>"Would you believe me if I told you I don't know?"<br>"No…"  
>"Well it's kind of the truth…Somebody did something, that they may not of even known they did…it pissed me off…but now I don't know if I should be pissed at them, or myself."<br>"Um you're not exactly making sense here Allen, spill it."

AJ sighed his shoulders slumping. "Seems Storm's dating Cindy."  
>"Hold on since when?"<br>"From what she said over the weekend."  
>"Wow…hold on…why would them…AJ you liked her?"<br>"Well yeah…kinda…I was still trying to decide that or not. I was gonna tell her I was attracted to her when we saw her again. Seems Cowboy beat me to it though?"  
>"And how she seem about it?"<br>"Odd happy, but almost embarrassed like she knew it would bother me…she was hoping he would of broke it to us first."  
>"Well it is kind of a change to the whole group isn't it?"<br>"I don't know, she doesn't want it to be. She still wants rest of us to be friends."

"Well it's better then nothing isn't it?" Asked Daniels.  
>"Of course, doesn't mean I need to be jumping for joy for them either…he only seen her twice for crying out loud!"<br>"Yes & some people say they fall for someone the first time they meet."  
>"I know..Let's just go get ready." AJ sort of grumbled leaving the gym heading for the locker room. Reaching it they could always hear Harris &amp; Storm talking &amp; laughing.<p>

AJ headed to his gear with hardly a word getting changed.  
>"Hey was wondering where everyone was, you guys seen Kaz today?" Storm asked a smile to his lips.<br>"Nope, think he's meeting us after the show or something." Replied Daniels  
>"Shoot I really hoped to talk to you guys before then."<br>"We already know." almost snapped AJ.  
>"Whoa…what you know?" Storm asked getting on defensive<p>

.  
>AJ took a deep breath before standing up looking at Storm. "We already know you went on a date with Cindy sometime this weekend."<br>Storm placed a hand behind his neck rubbing it, thinking that isn't exactly the term he would use. "You ran into her I take it?"  
>"Yeah asked if she was making it over here today, she said she didn't know about our show, but would try for the fireworks. She sort of let it out when I wondered about her avoiding us…she then asked about me not seeing you this weekend. It sounds like she thought you would informed us first." Even if he wasn't trying to AJ was sounding more &amp; more irritated as he spoke.<p>

"Well yeah that was the plan, but I got delayed getting in handling some phone calls back home."  
>"If you think it's none my business feel free to tell me…but how serious are you two?"<br>"Very…Look here AJ…I didn't make a move to freeze you out…I care for her & she cares for me. You can't deal with that buddy I'm sorry."  
>AJ sighed hanging his head a moment before looking back at Storm. "I'll deal, just may take a while to place my own feelings aside ok? I don't want to loose two good friends over it."<br>"OK…"

"You just better not hurt her or I'll be the first in line to kick your rednecked ass."  
>Storm couldn't help but laugh. "I never plan on doing that to her buddy. I say that proudly to the three of you &amp; I have to her. I can't say how, but she just different then any other gal that has tried to rope this Cowboy. She had faster, harder &amp; stronger then any before her &amp; there will be none to come after." He had the smile plastered to his face again as he turned back to his gear getting changed.<p>

AJ couldn't do much except give a sigh as he finished changing listening to the words from Storm's mouth he could tell he meant them & was not just playing Cindy.


	16. Chapter 16

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You u know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. Once again thank you gostcat for placing this story on alert )**

Cindy was walking the back lot area for TNA. She could hear the commotion go on inside of the guys trying to win over new fans every time they went out there. Today wasn't a taping, what WWE would call a house show. No huge pyros no cameras, just the guys & the fans. She was trying to keep an eye out for any of the guys out there but had no luck.

She turned heading for the building itself as she opened to door she ran almost face to face with one man she didn't ever want to get that close to….Raven.  
>"Oh sorry." She quickly spoke averting her eye from him.<br>"That's ok babe." He reached over grabbing her by the arm. "Can I help you with some thing?"  
>"Just if you can tell me where AMW is?"<br>"They're in the ring at the moment…maybe I can keep you company till they get back?"  
>"NO…no… that's ok." She went to pull her arm away &amp; winces feeling nails bite the skin. "Let go…"<br>"I just want to get to know you…I keep seeing you around here…there is something different about you." Something in his voice was almost hypnotic.  
>"No…nothing different."<p>

"Tisk tisk…" his other hand tried to turn her head towards him. "Come now I just want to see your eyes, see what lies in them." Her head felt faintly in a fog against her own wished her head moved only to see a pair of black eyes glancing back. A odd smile on his lips she tried to pull away again. "Be still…" She stopped. "Yes…yes…a thick mask, what lies under it though… " His head tilted curiously to one side studying her features. "You are trained…interesting. A fire that burns deep to ones soul….such an allure." She blinked her eyes trying to pull away again & bring her knee up like she did Harris but Raven turned having it hit his hip. "Hmmm your have a strong will…I like that."  
>"Let me go…" She closed her eyes to stop him from reading her deeper.<br>"No… I want to see all about you."

"RAVEN!" AJ's voice shouted in the distance, the sound of the intrusion cause Raven's eyes to revert back to their normal appearance. "Let her go man."  
>Raven threw his hands up in mock defense. "I was just talking to her AJ…No harm." When Raven let go of her arm she started to collapse luckily Kaz was near her &amp; caught her. "Must be the heat." Raven faintly said with hardly any emotion as he walked away.<p>

"Cin?" Kaz called her worried she had passed out.  
>"Come on Kaz let's get her inside." Kaz nodded lifting her up carrying her inside to their training room. "Boys we need one yall tables a moment." Kaz carried her laying her down on the trainers table.<br>"What happened?" The trainer asked.  
>"Not sure, she was in the lot talking to Raven &amp; she passed out." The trainer nodded as he went to grab a few cloths wetting them with cool water placing them on her head, over her neck, &amp; lifted her shirt enough to drape one on her stomach.<p>

"Well she is burning up…She isn't one of our girls."  
>"No her name is Cindy she works for the Park." AJ informed him even though he should of known that since she still had her uniform on.<br>"I'm going to see if Storm's back from the ring." Kaz informed them before heading from the room. The Trainer was checking her vitals but stopped when he went to take her blood pressure.  
>"Any clue how she got this?" He moved to show AJ two nice size scratches. They were hard enough on her skin to see a thin sheen of blood from them.<br>"No sir."

The trainer nodded as he put gloves on before trying to clean them. Her body reacted by tensing when he touched them AJ took the hand of the arm that wasn't being treated. "It's ok Cindy, let the trainer help you. He doesn't mean for it to hurt."

"Where is she?" James moved into the room still in his gear.  
>"Over here James." AJ heard him walking over &amp; moved to give him space.<br>"What happened? Kaz only told me she passed out."  
>"Raven had his dirty hands on her…saying he only was talking to her. He let go of her &amp; she just collapsed."<br>"If she doesn't come to soon, we might need to call in a transport." James gave a sigh his teeth scrapping his top lip before he took his hand lightly brushing her cheek.

Shortly after his hand touched her face she seemed to calmed down even with her eyes closed. "Ja-" She tried to lick her lips but her mouth was too dry. "Ja-James?"  
>"Yeah Darlin it's me…can you open your eyes for us?" She fought to open them looking up at three worried guys. James offered a small smile "Good Darlin, now take it easy. You remember what happened?"<p>

"Yeah.." She tried to cough. The trainer walked away coming back with a bottle of sports drink.  
>"Lets see if we can get her sitting up." He instructed them as he removed the towels. AJ &amp; Storm each grabbed an arm helping her to sit up, Storm gently took her legs swinging them off the side of the table. Her skin a bit flushed still. "OK take this &amp; sip it slowly." The trainer instructed her handing her the bottle which she fought not to guzzle it feeling her body needed it, but not only for the reason the trainer was telling her.<p>

She took a few sips before talking. "I was looking for you guys…I ran into….Raven…He asked about helping me & I told him who I was looking for. He told me Storm & Harris were in the ring. I went to move away & he grabbed my arm…" She took a few more sips. "I tried to pull away…I felt a scratch." She turned her head looking at her arm that was covered with gauze & tape now, shaking her head she continued. "I asked him to let go when he wouldn't I tried to hit him but he blocked it…it started to get fuzzy after that." She took a few more sips.

"It's OK darlin we got you now…"  
>"I-I-I do-don't like him…from the fir-first time I saw him…"<br>"It's ok, we'll do what we can to keep him away from you. OK?"  
>She nodded as James wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the trainer took her temperature please to see it was back around normal.<br>"Well Miss, seems you avoided a trip to the ER, but you need to take it easy in this heat. Maybe switch to shorts instead of the khaki pants." The trainer informed her.  
>"I'll take it into consideration, heat normally doesn't bother me."<br>"Can we take her out of here?" James Asked which the trainer nodded. "OK come on darlin." He kissed her cheek before helping her off the training table her footing felt shaky.

He leaned to whisper. "The fainting to the pain?"  
>"Both." He nodded switching to her left side his hand moved from over her shoulder to under her arm walking with her down the hall to the locker room that was mainly empty now except for Harris &amp; Daniels that was already in their street clothes. James helped her sit on the bench.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. Once again thank you antihero32 for your review)**

"She ok?" Asked Harris.  
>"She'll be find they think the sun just got to her a bit is all." Storm told him.<br>"Good."

Harris walked over crouching down in front of Cindy, but not too close. "I just wish to say I am sorry for my libido getting out of control when I first met you. Booze & a pretty girl can be a dangerous combo for me."  
>"Booze &amp; any girl is a dangerous combo" Joked AJ.<br>"Hey now I was trying to pay her a compliment."  
>"It's ok Wild Cat…just remember you try it again…I'll kick even harder next time." She had to fight laughing as Harris' eyes grew wide &amp; he quickly stood up taking another step or two back.<br>"I think it took him almost a week last time to walk normal…don't kick him too hard I need my partner in one piece." Storm lightly joked.  
>"Don't worry I'll work to be more mindful, besides I know she a taken woman now."<p>

"Cin?" AJ called her attention as she turned her head towards him "You think you ok to head out so we can still grabs spots for the fireworks?"  
>"Yeah I should be good."<br>"You feel faint again let me know darling ok?"  
>"I will. I'll just get another bottle of the sport drink in case."<br>"Sounds good." Storm told her helping her up to head out. They let the others get ahead of them as they stopped at craft, at the same time James suggest she take her pill since she already said she was in pain. She nodded removing a small container from her pants pocket downing the pill with some of the drink before they caught up with the others.

The group made their way through the park to where the firework display was going to be. By the time they got there most of the seats were taking & people began to sit on the ground. The guys shrugged sitting down & before Cindy could move James took a hold of her wrist pulling her down to sit between his legs his arms wrapping lightly around her waist. "You comfy darlin?" She smiled as she sifted herself move leaning against his chest.  
>"Now I am."<br>"Oh god someone shoot me."  
>"Oh put a sock in it Harris." Storm replied to his buddy. Cindy tilted her head back catching a kiss on the underside of James' chin right were his beard ended. It sent a tiny tingle through his body. "Thanks darlin."<br>"Thank you…for just being there."  
>Harris jus rolled his eyes trying to focus somewhere else besides the two of them.<br>"The guys were planning on going out after this…did you drive in?"  
>"No &amp; I have a change of outfits in the employee lounge I just didn't want to be later seeing you all. Now I have wish I did."<br>"It's fine, don't let him take up another moment of your thoughts."  
>"I'm sorry." She lightly rubs his hands that rested around her. "There is something strange about him. I can't shake it."<br>"It's just his mind games he plays on everyone."  
>"OK Cowboy, OK" She knew it was more then that but how does she tell him without sounding crazy.<p>

They watched when the fireworks started shortly after the sun finished setting. Everyone one around them kids & adults oooed & aahed at the vibrant display. Some people held their ears at how loud it really was. Once it was over people began to leave to check out the night time attractions. Storm stood up offering Cindy a hand up as well. He had an arm around her waist joining the guys.

"Hey can you guys have the driver meet us by the main gate in about…" He looks at Cindy. "Fifteen?" She nodded & he looked back at the guys. "Fifteen minutes, She want's to freshen up."  
>"Yeah sure thing." Kaz told them before motioning the other guys one way while Storm &amp; Cindy headed the other. Kaz saw AJ watching them a little longer before he caught up to the rest of the guys.<p>

Storm & Cindy got to the employees lounge & she told him to stay put while she got gets changed. She comes back out in black jeans & a slightly billowing red satin button down blouse.  
>"How's this Cowboy?" He turned his head giving his low whistle "I guess the man approves." She lightly jokes as he stands up walking over behind her as she places her uniform in her locker.<p>

He places his hands on her hips pulling her close to him whispering in her ear. "Oh ya darlin, the man approves very much." leaning forward kissing the side of her neck. She gives a faint shutter.  
>"Ja-James we don't got time…nor can we do anything in here."<br>"And why not?" He slides one hand around her lower abdomen to keep her still.  
>"I swear I think you boys want me to get fired…making out in the break room…" He could hear exactly what he was doing to her.<p>

"Maybe I'll be making enough one day you won't need to worry bout work…unless you want to."  
>She slowly turned the best she could in his hands so she was facing him "James…we just started dating…if you call it that…" She gulped a hint of fear in her eyes "And you already talking about supporting me?"<p>

"Yeah Cindy I guess that exactly what I am saying…" He loosened his hold a tiny bit his eyes looked down a bit before looking back into hers. "I know it sounds too fast, too impulsive, but in me it feel right. I know we only been around each other alone once…but that once was enough to tell me I want you to me mine & mine alone. Now I ain't asking you to marry me or anything like that…least not yet."

"Not yet…so you would like to ask me?" She started to blush.  
>"Cindy you would make me the happiest thing on two legs if you did…but as I said I wanta know I can provide for ya darlin. It just we never know from one month to the next if we will have jobs or not. It's not like we travel all over the country &amp; stuff filling places. We have a hard enough time filling the Impact zone &amp; we basically give those seat away. Even TV buys, Ego driven Jarrett now has us going head to head against Vince on Fridays…"<p>

"Oh James…" She looks down a moment licks her lips looking back up. "We will leave it at saying someday then."  
>"Someday." He replied back before she softly kissed him.<br>"We better go before the rest of the guys kill us both." He chuckled letting her go so they could head out to the waiting limo. She couldn't help but wonder if things were so tight how could the guys keep affording limos to go to these bars almost every week. She tried not to think too deeply on it.

"Damn thought you guys snuck out the back on us or something." Joked Daniels when they climbed in.  
>"That or in the middle of a quickly." Snickered Harris.<br>"Oh place a sock in it." Storm shot at him as Cindy snuggled close to his side as they took off.


	18. Chapter 18

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. )**

Reaching their destination it was a club with almost booming beats spilling out into the street.  
>"How many different places do you guys go?" Cindy asked looking out the windows at the people gathered outside.<br>"It shifts around darlin, Sport bars for Allen, & sort of myself & Harris, more laidback sorts country vibe more me, sort of Harris, then ones like this is more Kaz…and I guess Daniels."  
>"Dang you boys going to have to write me a schedule so I can plan accordingly." They all kind of laughed. "SO which is your favorite Daniels?"<br>"Hey I just like hanging with my friends I don't really pick a favorite."  
>"That cool…sounds kind of like me. Though no offence to Cowboy here I think this may be at least a little more my kind of music."<p>

She saw Storm slightly purse his lips in thought of that. "Aww hun I like some country too, but I'm a rock chick." She pressed a kiss to his still pouted lips. AJ, Daniels & Kaz had to try not to laugh when Harris pretended to gag again & both of them flipped him off at the same time.  
>"Damn they already on the same wave link." Joked Kaz.<p>

The driver opened the door for them & they piled out heading into the club. Being fourth of July it wasn't as packed as one may think, guessing people were enjoying the night out at different activates. Time for drinks Cindy ordered a fuzzy navel while most of the boys still got beers.

Listening to the music she started moving in her seat a little. "You dance at all?" Asked Kaz.  
>"Maybe a little, I like to, but I don't think I'm very good at it anymore."<br>"I'm sure you have some good moves in there, if Storm don't mind me taking you away."  
>"I don't know…"<br>"It's ok Darlin…Kaz just better be mindful of his hands."  
>"I just worried about my passing out before."<br>"I am sure if you get lightheaded Kaz will help you back off."  
>"OK then sure." She finished about half of her second drink before standing from her chair following Kaz down to the dance floor. After a little bit of time 'Buttons' started playing she was dancing closer to Kaz but her eyes kept drifting over towards the rest of the group.<p>

"God damn Cowboy, you sure got a hot one there." Harris just faintly said off handed.  
>"Yeah…I just need to keep reminding myself she mine."<br>"What you mean?"  
>"It's hot seeing her moving like that &amp; relaxing…glad to see she forgot about Raven earlier today. But seeing your girl that close to another guy…trying not to see red."<br>"Hey man remember it Kaz…as far as we know he has no interest in her. He's just having fun on the dance floor with her is all, nothing more."

The song changed to different tempo & they moved slightly farther apart. "Beside I lost count of how often she was looking this way instead of at Kaz & we both know she sure as hell wasn't looking at me like that. So relax Cowboy, she may look down right sexy & flirty as hell, but she is aiming all that energy at you man….all at you." He clasped a hand on his shoulder before downing more of his beer.  
>"Yeah I know man…I feel that, just hard not to be a tad jealous seeing her close like that to another man."<br>"Well if you want her to keep having a good time you just gonna need to deal with it. Besides if I remember didn't you…um…encourage her to go out there."  
>"Yeah I know, it's stupid getting jealous."<br>"Yes & no…you know Kaz won't hurt he, is not after her, but you also worry you might loose a good thing with you guys being so new as a couple."

Kaz & Cindy made their was back over sitting down. She picked up her drink downing a big portion of what was left.  
>"You have fun darlin."<br>"Yeah, Kaz is a good dancer."  
>"Hey I felt more like a prop out there with you." He joked.<br>"Oh you didn't like you could of told me."  
>"Oh no I enjoyed it.." Kaz gave a faint uncomfortable cough grabbing his beer taking a big swig of it. "You have some very good moves Cindy, Even if I wasn't your focus." He saw her blush. "Hey it's ok…not your fault you boyfriend has two left feet."<br>"Well for this noise I do?" Storm spoke up.

Cindy leaned over placing her hand on Storm's thigh seemingly to brace herself as she leaned to kiss his cheek his eyes closed a moment as she gave a light squeeze & whispering in his ear. "Don't worry, I only have eyes for you…I'm sure you get close to some of my moves later."  
>"OK Enough you two." AJ quickly interjected. Cindy chuckled sitting back up.<br>"I didn't do anything."  
>"Ah ha…and if you want me to believe that one."<br>She finished her drink looking around a bit. "I think I need some air…Want to join me James?"  
>"Yeah…sure." He got up first taking her hand moving through the club outside to the lot.<p>

Once outside she still held his hand leading him around the side of the building. She leaned against the wall propping her left foot against the wall. Her hand ran up Storm's arm before the other hand took his other shoulder she pulled him down in a searing kiss, her tongue almost effortlessly passed his lips the mix of sweetness of her drink & the tang of the beer was an exotic mixture. His arms moved to hold her allowing her to dominate the kiss till they both needed to part for air.

"Hot damn darlin…"  
>"Only for you Cowboy, don't you forget that."<br>"So how's your leg holding up? I'll be honest I didn't know you could move like that."  
>"Getting a lil stiff, that why I am holding my weight on the other at the moment…as for moving the brace isn't locked so I have pretty much full range at the moment. The operation didn't affect my range of mobility after a lot of rehab."<br>"Good Darlin." He placed his hands on her hips stepping close to her again. "Cause you keep raising my temperature."  
>She leaned near her ear. "Remember Cowboy…I'll raise it even more in private."<p>

He almost moaned the way the words rolled from her mouth. "You are such a bad girl."  
>"Aren't you the one that called me sinful?"<br>"Well you right about that." He moved a hand under her jaw capturing her lips this time both their tongues dueled between their mouths fully taking in each others taste. His lips then moved to her neck getting a faint gasp from her.

"Maybe we need to slow a bit..we are outside."  
>"Damn Darlin…teasing this here Cowboy. Give me a one moment. "He pulled his phone from his pocket dialing a number. "Hey…you guys gonna be another hour at least right?….she fine just a little woozy…yeah I was gonna…yeah gonna ask that…see you guys tomorrow….night." He hung up the phone leading Cindy by the hand towards the limo. The diver got out letting them in &amp; he informed the driver to go to the first stop in the drop off list &amp; then he was to come back here.<p>

As they drove she looked at him. "I was getting woozy?"  
>"Hey it worked…"<br>"Not to douse the mood, but wondering how can your guys afford to rent limos to go out every week?"  
>"Well One of the few good things Jarrett does for us. It's cheaper then cabs would be &amp; this way no one is driving drunk."<br>"Well that's nice."  
>"Hey he can't afford any of his core talent getting hurt or worse over something like drinking." She just nods watching out the window as he was watching her. Thinking of what he would like to do once he got back to her place.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. OK Warning Sexual graphic chapter.)**

Once they reached her apartment she unlocked the door letting them both in. Once it was closed he had her pressed against it heavily kissing her again till his lips pressed against her neck getting her to moan.  
>"Damn James…" She reached a hand into his hair pulling his ponytail loose so she could dig her fingers into it. She faintly pulled causing his head to pullback from her a heated look to his eyes. She then leaned to kiss his lips lightly. She then pressed her lips to his neck giving a tiny nibble causing his to draw his breath in. Then placing then along the jaw line where hair met flesh his hands gripping her waist. Her kisses were like liquid fire but he was liking getting burned by her soft intensity.<p>

"Go sit in my recliner Cowboy…I'll be right back." She briefly nipped his ear before letting go of his hair. She slipped from his hold moving into the bedroom. His eyes followed her as she walked licking his lips so wanting to follow after her, but for now did as she asked.

Sitting down his almost sank into the soft plushness his head leaning into the back of it. He tried not to chuckle to himself as his hat actually did slide to cover his eyes, he just left it there for now.  
>"Hmmm Guess I'll take this for now." Her voice almost purred near him before he felt the hat leaving his face. He whistled as she stood in front of him in a black stain robe but under it was a short lace &amp; satin baby doll in black with red flower on the lace. He had to smirk seeing her place his hat on her head giving it a light push down on her head.<p>

"That looks so hot on you darlin." She walked closer moving his legs so she could straddle him. She took her hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt her eyes studying each inch of skin as it came into view. He tried to move his hands to grab a hold of her hips till she stopped what she was doing to move them away. "You wanna tease me I see."  
>"I think you will enjoy the ending…and everything else." He gave a growl his head leaning on the back of the chair again as she went back to unbuttoning his shirt.<p>

Once his chest was in view she faintly ran her nails along the curves his breath grew shaky as the skin grew hot from her touch. His hands held onto the arms of the chair as he felt her soft lips glide over where she had just scratched. A moan formed on his lips when he felt her hot tongue flicking over his nipples. She was heating him in way no woman has before & he was enjoying every moment. "Damn Cin…you feel so good." His body shivered feeling her tongue along his neck again.  
>"I only just begun Cowboy." He bit his lip to fight the moan he wanted to let out. He was almost feeling like the chick on this set up the way his body was feeling, she was heavenly &amp; pure sin wrapped in one package &amp; he didn't care where she would take him. It was as if his inability to touch her made what she was doing to him all that much more intense.<p>

He couldn't help the snarled groan as he felt her hand brushing his cock through his straining jeans. He didn't even realize at first she was unbuckling his belt & unfastening his jeans till he felt the pressure holding him in loosen some. He could feel her legs move from straddling his.  
>"lift you hips for me Cowboy." Still holding the arms of the chair his pressed his back against the chair lifting as she instructed. He drew a deep breath as he could feel her fingers drawing down his hips as she pulled down his jeans &amp; boxers. She lowered to her knees placing a hand on his pelvis she gently pushed to signal him he could lower back down. She slipped off his boots &amp; socks before the rest of his jeans.<p>

"Now that is a handsome sight." She said licking her lips staring up at him as he was lounged back in the recliner with just his shirt wide open on his body & nothing else. Her hands rubbed both his thighs instantly his legs moved apart. "Very handsome indeed." Still bracing her hands on his thighs he let out a soft breath feeling her hot breath along his cock. She then ran her tongue along the underside till her lips could wrap around the head & sliding it into her mouth.

"Whoa darlin…damn…." He bit his lip lightly lifting his head to look down at her. "Damn…god you feel so good…" His hands almost kneading the arms of the chair he would of loved to watch her mouth on him, but he could only see the up & down movements of his hat. He tilted his head back moaning the obscured view in a way was a hotter turn on.

He felt her hands move around him slightly motioning him to scoot forward in the chair. She slowly stopped just lightly licking the tip. Her hands moved away from him for now. "Damn…" She pulled her lips away for just a moment. His body almost wanted to ache from the absence of her presence. He then felt her lips brushing the head of his cock again but it felt faintly different, he wasn't quite sure why, but it just felt good to feel her again. She very slowly almost agonizingly covered the whole length of him as her hands go up his chest before she removes her mouth from him.

He feels as she leans over him pressing her lips to his before she whispers heavily. "Pull you knees back together Cowboy." As he does he can feel her straddling his lap again. She keep one hand on his shoulder the other between their bodies grabbing a hold of his cock. She presses her lips against his as she rubs herself against him. He moans into it. He wants to feel her so bad. He wants to be in her so bad but knew she was only teasing them both. It took a moment for his brain to process she didn't have panties on under that thing. He moaned even deeper into her mouth as she did his as he felt her lowering herself onto him. It was the most intense heat he thinks he ever felt from a girl & it wanted to consume him whole. She took one of his hands placing it on her hip as she began rocking her hips.

Finally she broke the kiss her head going back some. "Damn James…you feel so good."  
>"Yeah Darlin…" He grunted as he moved his other hand to her hip. "Wh…" he had a hard time thinking clearly. "Wh-what happened to us-using something…"<br>She lifted herself up slightly brancing herself on his shoulder staring into his eyes that where currently a deep stormy gray, instead of the normal blueish gray. "I slipped one on you when I went down real slowly." his eyes closed with a shutter through his body.  
>"You slipped it on with your lips?"<br>"Yep…" She kissed him again as she starting to bounce on his lap. Her head pulled from his as it tilted back moaning. He moved his hands to support her back.

"Damn girl…you sure like riding your Cowboy don't ya?" She moaned an affirmative answer as she started to go faster bringing his own moans as well. "You feel so damn good…" She changed the angle of her hips slightly & he almost growled. "OH GOD….YEAH RIGH….AAAAAAAAAAA" His back arched as he came. She rode just a little more before lowering back into his lap. She panted to keep her breath resting on his chest a few moments. She stayed resting against him as she slowly lifted herself up & off him. She then sat back on his lap.

"Damn darlin, you just too much for cowboy it seems. I know you didn't get something." She lifted her head from his chest looking at him.  
>"James I don't need that every time. It was still great."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes really…now how about you go clean yourself up &amp; we get some sleep?"<br>"You really sure?"  
>"Yes." She lightly pecked his lips before sliding from his lap. She turned heading for the bedroom &amp; he had to shake his head seeing how she swayed her hips &amp; his hat still on her head.<p>

"That is damned sexy…" He moved to try to get up not even sure if his legs would hold him right now with how strong he just came. He finally got up moving into the bathroom slipping off the condom tying it off, before tossing it into the trash can. He took a washcloth cleaning himself almost jumping at how sensitive he felt right now. Finishing he made his way into her bedroom the light on he saw she was under the sheet his hat sat on the nightstand on the side behind how she was laying on her side. He cut the light making his way over climbing in behind her. He couldn't help but touch her feeling she had removed the teddy.

"James I am fine really…just hold me for now…be nice to feel you close to me without needing it to lead to sex again."  
>"OK Darlin, you just feel so good to me."<br>"So do you Cowboy…so do you." She laced her fingers with his the rested near hr waist snuggling closer to him as they both drifted off. He did really want to make her feel as great as she just made him, but he hated to admit to himself she just made him too tired.


	20. Chapter 20

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. )**

James woke up during the night feeling Cindy was hotter then he thought she should have been she was mumbling in her sleep.  
>"No…let go…stop…no get out…leave me alone…please…" He leaned over kissing her cheek.<br>"Shhh It's ok darlin, no one is trying to hurt you…I got you…Your Cowboy's got you darlin."  
>"Get…out…of…my…head." She cringed almost painfully her eyes still closed. James tried not to growl hearing her. He moved the hand that was around her waist to brush her face. She slowly seemed to clam down &amp; he placed his arm back around her waist.<p>

He hated to do it knowing how susceptible she was right now. "Who Darling, who's in your head…who's troubling you?"  
>"Ra-Rav…" She whimpered softly.<br>"Shh…It's ok…" He didn't know why but realizing something happened two times now & he brought his hand to her face brushing her cheek & she calmed again. "I got you darling…I will make sure he doesn't hurt you again."  
>"Those eyes…those cursed eyes." She whispered softly her eyes still closed as if she talking in a sleep like trance. James sighed hearing her like that. He gently moved her trying not to wake her so she was across his chest wrapping an arm around her hoping maybe the more contract they had would only make whatever he was doing to help her even stronger. Worry crossed his features as a soft rain began to sweep the area as he closed his eyes again.<p>

Cindy went to slowly streach when she realized she was not in the position she was before she fell asleep.  
>"Mornin darlin." James greeted her his chest almost vibrated as he talked.<br>"Mornin to you too love." She pulled herself up his body till she reached his lips. He wrapped his arms around her when she pulled back looking at his paled eyes. "So how you sleep?"  
>"Good for the most part how bout you?"<br>"Good, I love sleeping next to you…When you're not up at the cabin….you think you can crash here instead of with the guys? Not that I want to ruin any male bonding or anything."

She almost yelped when he flipped her over straddling her waist pinning her hands above her head. He looked down her with a playful smile. "I would enjoy nothing better then waking up next to you in your bed darling…so we can start everyday together." He leaned down kissing her lips before trailing over her chin & down her jaw & neck heading for her chest. She faintly moaned wiggling under his weight.

"James…wh..while I would love to pick up wh-where we left off…I do have to get ready for work."  
>"Darn it darlin…ok fine." He laughed swinging his legs to get off the bed offering her a hand up as well. Luckily he wasn't hard yet, just being playful with her.<br>"So you riding in with me to the park, or would it be to early?"  
>"I can go in early. I got some business to tend to before the show."<br>"OK." She quickly headed into the bathroom grabbing a shower as he made his way into the living room shaking his head seeing where his clothing was left redressing. He couldn't help the smile on his face despite the black cloud he knew was on the horizon.

Cindy came out a few minutes later dressed in her work uniform. "You mind we grab a bite on the way in?"  
>"What ever works for you darlin." He was just pulling on his boots when he looked at her. "Can I ask you something?"<br>"Yes, just remember.."  
>"I know, you have all right not to answer me. I know AJ said you from California, but you weren't raised there were you?"<br>"Why?" She asked as she made sure she had enough pills on her for the day.  
>"Well it is almost like you fight not to have an accent. When you relax you almost…get a twang to ya."<br>"A twang?"  
>"Yeah a twang. Ya know they talk of the southern drawl, but even with that there are variations. You get a bit of the twang to ya."<br>She gave a faint sigh. "Na I wasn't raised in Cali, I am a bit a southern girl. Just pardon if I don't down right say where in the south is my stomping grounds."

James gave a faint laugh walking over to her wrapping his arms around her. "Ah so deep down you a girl after my own heart."  
>"Well I got ya heart anyway ya say."<br>"That ya do…you could be from anywhere & ya would have that fully…" He kissed her cheek before he let her go so that could get out of there. After grabbing a bite they reached the park & he headed his own way. He was just wandering around passing time till he knew more should be showing up at the zone.

Later in the day Cindy watched as the sky grew a little darker. She turned to her partner asking if she remembered seeing anything about rain? They then called the front office asking for directions & was informed as of now their ride was still open & they would be informed if that changes. Rain itself once it started wouldn't stop the ride, but if a thunderstorm hit they close it for safety incase there are any hits.

Raven was walking the lot area heading inside for the locker room when he was grabbed by the back of the neck & thrown against one of the walls. He turned getting ready to fight when he had a forearm pressed to his throat. Staring at him was a pair of dark gray eyes that had a hidden spark to them. "I'll tell you this only once." Storm's voice almost a rumbled growl. "Get your mental talons off my woman….If I find she has even an ounce of discomfort caused by you I'll light you up brighter then the fourth of July. I made myself clear." He pulls his arm away stepping back. Raven falls to the floor rubbing his neck looking up at him.

Raven coughs to try to get his voice. "Your woman?"  
>"Yeah my woman…the one you attacked yesterday."<br>"Oh….her." Raven slowly stood up looking at Storm. "So that why we have the showers outside…I suggest you get yourself in check man. As for….'your women', if you even had a clue of what was in her head."  
>"I don't care."<br>"Really now…such secrets & I only just scratched the surface."  
>James lunged for him again this time pinning him tightly by the shoulders to the wall. "And you WON'T Scratch any deeper. Don't make me tell you again."<br>"OK OK…fine I won't go any deeper with her…" James let him go still looking at him. "She was to draining anyways…you may think you don…"  
>"I don't want to know before she is ready to tell me."<br>"So you with a girl you know is hiding things from you?"  
>"Yes…"<br>"And that don't bother you at all."  
>"Not enough for me to leave her…So just stay the hell away from her we clear?"<br>"Yeah clear." Raven turned walking away but then stops. "I was serious about the showers…you can't let your feelings for her make you loose your focus man." With that Raven continued down the hall vanishing from sight.

James turned heading outside to see the heavy rains outside the tented area used to craft service. "God damn it…" He closed his eyes a few moments unsure if he was the cause or not until he heard the intensity of the rain slowing. He shook his head heading back inside. As he walked he was wondering if he should tell Cindy about himself, but would she think he was telling a tall tale, or think he was off his rocker?

He never before thought he would tell another living soul what he was capable of. It is not just something you tell random people. They would think you belonged in a padded cell or in some sort of lab as a science experiment. He felt he could trust Cindy, beside maybe if he was fully honest with her maybe she would return the gesture. Why was he letting Raven's words bother him. He knew she had secrets but how deep were they really? He made his way to the locker room to get changed for the show trying not to think anymore of it.


	21. Chapter 21

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. )**

08/06/05

Cindy was relaxing in the living room of James' cabin while he was in the shower when her phone rang. The number came across as unknown. She disregarded it the first time. After the third time she hit the speaker button.  
>"Hello?"<br>_'What you think you doing?'_ Came a faintly irritated voice of a female  
>"Jack?"<br>_'Who else?'_  
>"What you mean?"<br>_'Getting hooked in a relationship.'_  
>"So what…what are you spying on me?"<br>_'How else am I to keep tabs on you Cindy?'_  
>"How much you know?"<br>_'That he is a wrestler…REALLY GIRL! Didn't you learn after the last time.'_  
>"It's different this time."<p>

_'How…come on tell me how! This should be good, because I don't think I can make you disappear again if you decide your heart is too fragile.'_  
>"Jack I didn't have a choice it had to be me or him. I was too close to breaking I couldn't just drop it."<br>_'Fine, speaking of how is that going.'_  
>"OK, but I may have a problem."<br>_'What is it?'_  
>"A run in with a different wrestler about a month ago…I don't know his real name…his ring name is Raven."<br>_'Ah shit I hope not the same screw brain.'_ Jack give a quick description.  
>"Yeah sounds like him…so I didn't imagine what I saw &amp; felt."<br>_'Fraid not, any clue how much he got from you?'_  
>"No I tried to steel door him."<br>_'Good was never quite sure how good you were at that yet.'_  
>"Luckily feathers can burn."<p>

_'Yes, now tell me how this one is different.'_  
>"I can't fully say, but from the first time he touched my face, to when he kissed me…something about him calms the fiery rage, not puts it out, but tempers it some how. The fire still burns, but it is a softer just gentle warmth instead of the wild inferno."<br>_'You think he may be like you or Raven?'_  
>"No clue…I just know I love him. I know it has only been a few months, but I can honestly say that…I don't know if I could honestly say those words without hesitation to 'him'. I want to come clean with James, I just don't know how."<p>

_'Scared he will freak.'_  
>"Oddly no…I don't know…I pray not..Question."<br>_'Shoot.'_  
>"He has already off handed made a comment of wanting me to marry him one day…he just wants to make sure he makes enough to support us first."<br>_'How you feel about that?'_  
>"Inside it feels right, like he is a missing piece to a puzzle that is me…as I said he oddly calms me. I don't know how or why, but he does."<br>_'So what the question?'_  
>"Which name would I be married under?"<br>_'Cindy Price. You must remember Ms. Delacroix died about a year ago. I may of made a mistake allowing you send that letter to your father. As for this man, you can only trust your judgment. Just know I am not gonna help you out of it, if in time you feel it was wrong.'_  
>"OK Jack…then stop spying on us."<br>_'OK you know how to reach me if you need me…just not to drop the grid again.'_  
>"I heard ya the first time."<br>_There was a faint laugh before the line went dead._

She went to stand & jumped seeing James leaning in the door way from his bedroom wearing just a pair of dark gray pajama pants. "Um how long you been standing there.?"  
>"I have a feeling longer then you would of cared for Darlin. So who is this Jack person I didn't hear them much, but I heard some what you said." He walks closer wrapping his arms around her waist. His wet hair forming clumped strands around his face as he looked at her."<br>"She is the one that helped me go into hiding."  
>"So Delacroix was your last name?"<br>"Yes…I don't have much attachment to it anyways…my mother was & last I heard a bitch."

"Not exactly something nice to say bout he lady that gave you life."  
>"Sorry Cowboy, but that was about the only good thing she did for me. She did nothing but fight with my father till he could take no more &amp; left. When he left he promised to come back for me…but before he could she tried to poison my memory of him &amp; made me believe he was killed. Then something happened that I…I…well I became too much for her to handle so she had me sent away. Away to a place I don't care much to remember. Even after I was sent back to her she was a verbally abusive drunk. Every time she would get thrown in jail she used the excuse she had a child at home with no one to take care of them. I sometimes wonder why child services was never called on her. When I turned 18 I was glad to be free of her."<p>

He pulled her closer moving on hand behind her head guiding her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I am so sorry about that. You said made you believe he was killed…so he wasn't?"  
>"No…I finally met him again a few years ago…but my mind was so screwed up with everything my mom told me. I didn't believe he was real at the time."<br>"Damn that must have been rough."  
>"It is…I can't even let him know where I am."<br>"Because of this new life?"  
>"Yep." She lifts her head looking at his face before lightly kissing him. "Though I am rather enjoying this one."<br>"I'm glad…" He took her hand kissing it. "But I do think we need to talk…I heard you tell this person about my mention of being together always…wanting to come clean with me…Well darlin you are not the only one who should come clean."

"What you talking about?" She tried not to sound nervous.  
>"It may be better if I show ya." He took her hand leading her toward the front door opening it. The summer night air was hot &amp; humid even up in the mountain area. He lead her to the pouch area. She could feel his hand shaking.<br>"It's ok James. What is it?"  
>"Just remember I love ya Cindy."<br>"I…I know." He let go of her hand closing his eyes. It was only a few moments till a small breeze came through with clouds slowly blocking the moon casting the area even darker then normal. She just watched or more so listened to a soft rain hitting the ground & the thin roof over their heads.

His eyes still closed he wasn't 100% sure but had a feeling she was still by him, even stranger was he thought he heard mixed with the fall of the rain at tiny laugh. He opened his eyes as the rain still fell turning his head. He smiled seeing her & did see it was her who was laughing. "It doesn't scare you?"  
>"Not at all." She stepped by him wrapping her arm around his waist leaning against his side. "It looks quite beautiful…I am sure in the daylight it is even better. It happens when you deep in thought too doesn't it?"<br>"Yeah I am not always aware of it, but I try."  
>"Hey as long as you don't flood us out or anything I like it…and now makes sense."<br>"What does?"  
>"I have a few things to show you…but mine I think I can try to do indoors…"<br>"OK Darlin." James closes his eyes a moment the rain slowly stops & the clouds moving to show a clear night time sky.

They head inside & Cindy makes her way over to a fireplace in the main room & to a small stack of fire wood. She removes two pieces placing them inside fireplace. She kneels in front of it closing her eyes she draws on that deeper more violent fire slowly flexing her hands till she can now feel the warmth in front of her.

"Whoa…" The flames jump high for a moment till Cindy motions them down to a low crackling fire. "So you are also gifted.."  
>"Yes…" She slowly stands up walking towards him. "The place I told you my mom sent me to when I was…too much to handle…was sadly a medical lab where they test on people like us…I was too young at the time to be of use for them…so they did something to me to make me forget…to seal away what I was capable of. It wasn't until my accident that what ever they did began to fade away. I was so confused, so lost…angry…but something about you James helps that anger fade away…we are the match to each other. Who better to understand what we are then another like us?"<p>

He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him, he now also understood why in moments of passion she felt so warm, why she was like a loving gentle flame sweeping over his senses, because in a way she actually was, she was living breathing fire under her skin. He guessed he can also see how him being what he was could have a calming effect on her. The rains he causes most of the time were soft enough to temper the flames, but not enough to put them out. Just as she calmed the swirling tempest he would feel himself in before she came along. Her fire warm enough to drive the howling winds.

He lead her back to the floor near the fireplace & laid down with her just enjoying the soft flames. She laid in front of him & he just softly stroked her face knowing for some reason such a simple gesture seemed to have the biggest calming effect on her. At some point her eyes closed drifting to sleep & he could not bring himself to wake her nor did he want to leave her, so he braced his arm under his head laying down behind her drifting to sleep as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. As always thank you antihero32 for the review. )**

James wakes up feeling soft lips pressed to his. Opening his eyes he wraps his arms around Cindy slowly rolling her over till she is pinned under him. "Well good morn darling that was one good wake up call."  
>"I didn't think you would mind." She smiled but her eyes were closed.<br>"Not at all." He kisses her lips before getting up "So why your eyes shut…you seen my hair in the morning." He gives a laugh.

"Cause I have two more things I wanted to tell you, one involves my eyes."  
>"OK…can you get up without looking."<br>"I should…give a hand?" She raised her hand up which he grabbed pulling slightly till she was pulled up into his arms.  
>"You got good sense of balance to ya too darlin."<br>"I still nto getting in a ring."  
>"Yes I know."<p>

She smiles still holding his hand she kisses it before taking a small step back. "There is two reasons you never see me get my head wet around ya dear. The first is I wear contacts…part of the…'new me'." She hears him faintly laugh. "What so funny?"  
>"Well those rich blue eyes are pretty intense for them to be real."<br>She faintly chuckled. "They had to be for a reason."  
>"If you were trying to….hide then what is the reason you picked such a striking color?"<br>"You sure you ready?"  
>She felt him brush her cheek which be lightly nuzzled against. "Yeah darlin I'm ready."<p>

She slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times till they remained open. "Whoa…" He studies her face a little more his hand light brushing near her temple. "They almost glow from within."  
>"Yeah…" She closed her eyes turning her head some when she felt him maybe looking too closely.<br>"What's wrong darlin?"  
>"Sorry I feel almost under scrutiny when people look too closely at them…either wondering why they are so different…or trying to figure where they seen them before."<br>"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to either way, they are just so strikingly stunning like you are." He saw her blushing. "I mean it…You may not see it for whatever reason, but you are stunning."  
>"Thank you."<br>"For what speaking the truth?" He lightly turned her face back towards him kissing her softly. "I am sorry if you catch me staring into them & at you…but I would feel honored if you would not wear them when we are at your place or here. I love you either way, but I know keeping them in all the time can't be healthy. True?"  
>"True." She slowly opened her eyes looking at him again seeing his light smile.<p>

"So what the other reason."  
>"I dye my hair &amp; I didn't want you seeing the roots." Once again he tries not to laugh. "What so funny now?"<br>"So that why you stay shaved somewhere?"  
>"JAMES!" She playfully slaps his bare chest.<br>"I'm only playing." He loved messing with her, more so when it got her to blush for him. "So what your natural color?"  
>"Red."<br>"Red hair & vibrant green eyes…Celtic blood?"  
>"My dad."<br>"Ah…So you think you ever get to a point where you will go back to them or do you like this new you?"  
>"Well my name will never go back…as for the hair &amp; eyes I don't know, maybe. Be nice not to worry about it."<br>"But you still worry about people finding out that Ms. Delacroix is really alive."  
>"Yeah…sort of silly I know."<p>

"Not at all. How bad are these people that are looking for you?"  
>"That the silly part James. They are not bad in the way I think you are thinking…just a bad relationship. The thing is if he knew I was alive it would cause too many questions. I faked my death using my gift."<br>"You pretended to burn in a fire?"  
>"Yes…I should of just broke up with him when I found out he was cheating…but, well I was just learning about my gift again, I was so angry with him…I was…" She sighed shaking her head closing her eyes again. She felt him move to hold her again to clam her down.<p>

"It's ok darlin, only go on if you wish to."  
>"I was so angry with him….I wanted to hurt him…I wanted him hurt for playing with &amp; then ripping my heart. The fire in me burning so hot with rage. The thing is when I saw him…with her…they looked so happy, so happy in a way I know he only pretended to be with me…in the instant the burning rage became self consuming grief." He felt her shoulder shake lightly as if she wanted to cry &amp; he just lightly rubbed her back. She was resting her head on his chest as she continued to talk. "I just wished them a happy life together &amp; began to ride away…but I had all that energy built up in me…I could not just push it away, shut it off…I had to release it…So when I was clear of anyone else…I…I released it from within exploding my ride."<p>

James gave a shutter pulling her closer kissing her forehead. "How did you know it wouldn't of killed you?"  
>"Be honest…at the time I didn't know." Her tone almost cold. "At the time I didn't care. Even if the flames didn't kill me the shrapnel from the wreck could have. I was so quickly taken over by depression seeing them I didn't even care."<br>"My god darlin…" His own voice choked from sadness tears wetting his eyes. "I am so glad you weren't taken…if you were then you never would have graced my life." He gave a few sniffles one arm wrapped around her back the other still stroking her hair. "I'll do all I can to never try to hurt you like that…you ever feel that way about me or anyone…you tell me ok…you tell ol Cowboy."  
>"I promise." He pulled back from her looking in her eyes &amp; he lightly brushes the tears that grazed her cheeks. "That the first time I have been able to tell that out loud."<br>"Did it help any?"  
>"Not sure."<p>

"OK so you faked your death to be rid of this yellow belly jerk. Where he at that you need to change your appearance? Instead of just moving away from where he is?"  
>"Because he travels…"<br>"I see…" He kisses her cheeks. "Well for now then…if you wish I can try to help you with your touch ups." She lightly laughs cracking a smile. " There we go…that better, I think we had enough sads for the day, what you say?"  
>She nodded before giving him a big hug. After she lets go they decide to take a long shower together before planning the day.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. As always thank you antihero32 for the review. God I hate when my Muses won't let me sleep. Heads up sexual graphic at end.)**

09/10/05

Cindy was waiting at her apartment waiting for James to pick her up. He didn't tell her much except to dress nice. She had on dress boots & a long flowing skirt with a red satin blouse. Hearing a knock she went to answer it & he was standing there in black dress slacks & a dark blue dress shirt with a bolo tie. Even his hat was a dressier looking one that had nice sharp edges & a hat band in a contrasting color.

"Shall we?" He offered his hand & she grabbed her bag locking up.  
>"What the occasion Cowboy?"<br>"You'll see." He smiled at her leading her down to his truck helping her in before moving to the other side. They arrived in front of a nice restaurant & he helped her out heading inside where they were lead to a quite table.

"James…you know you don't need to do things like this?"  
>"I know Cin…I know. I want to show you I can because I want to. I know you just as comfortable out at the bar with the guys, or us alone in the cabin. The thing is soon the cabin won't be so empty. My roommates will be back starting in a few days."<br>"Well we still have my place."  
>"True…" He looked down a bit playing with the bolo.<br>"What is it James."  
>"Do you remember our talk in the employees lounge at your job?"<br>"Yes."  
>They were interrupted briefly by the waiter taking their drink &amp; food orders.<p>

"Remember what we said about someday?" He lifted his eyes back up towards her face.  
>"Um…yes…"<br>"Remember how I said you would make me the happiest thing on two legs if one day I could feel confident in asking you & you could say yes?" She took a slow breath as she nodded. He reached his hand across the table lightly taking her hand in his. "Cindy?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Will you make this here cowboy the happiest thing on two legs & say you will be my wife?"

She closed her eyes with a smile, her heart swelled at the sound of those words. "Yes…yes James I will."  
>He stood from his seat walking over to her side giving her a soft little kiss before removing a small box from his pants pocket. "I hope you like it darlin." She opened her eyes looking as he opened the box lid. It was a gold ring that actually looked like a looped lasso &amp; where the knot should be was holding a small heart shaped diamond.<p>

"It's lovely James."  
>"Well." He took it out of her box slipping it on her finger. "I told you before you lassoed my heart tighter &amp; faster then I thought ever possible." He grabbed one more kiss before returning to his seat before the meal arrived. "So it in't corny?"<br>"Some may think so…but no. It's is sweet, unique…us."  
>He smiled liking how she put it. The meal finishing up he drove them to the beach to just take a nice walk by the sea. Something both had to admit the didn't really do much since being there if ever.<p>

Cindy felt weird asking but she just wanted to know something. "James?" She spoke while they held hands walking.  
>"Yeah Cindy?"<br>"Why now, why tonight…what changed?"  
>"Well I got partly what I wanted…seems the company is hitting a better footing…the guys &amp; I got more secured contracts. Now it may not be as much has some may think in the business, but it will be enough for us to be comfortable."<br>"James you know I don't need wealth to be happy. As long as it is enough to give us a roof & food on our plates…that's all I need."  
>"That just more reason to love ya darlin. You simplistic view of things, some I am sure would think you were not telling the truth, but I feel you are."<br>"I am…I lived a rough life at times, & another time some would think a privileged one. I survived both & at times loved both. There is only one part of my old life I miss besides me father."

"What's that."  
>"I used to ride a bike myself…I loved when I got back on one with you."<br>"Why don't you anymore?"  
>"When I was…recreated that was one part they Jack felt was best if it was erased. We can't change my height so we changed what we could. My eyes, my hair, my back history of hobbies. Of them my bike is what I miss most."<br>"Well it has been how long?"  
>"About a year."<br>"Why not pick it back up?"  
>"I don't know…maybe in time…"<br>"Imagine us both riding off on our wedding night…when ever it is we set the date."  
>"I could still picture it with me on the back of your bike...just need to make sure the dress doesn't get caught in anyway."<p>

He give a lighthearted laugh moving to face her having her walk like right against him her other hand bracing her back so she doesn't fall back. "Well one way around that is to get you wearing shorter skirts." He smirks kissing her. Both hands moving to her hips slowly bunching hers up till she swats his hand away.

"James not in public."  
>"Oh come on darlin….look around. it's just us…the season is still new."<br>"There could be cameras."  
>"So?"<br>"James… really.."  
>"Yes really…" He places his hands back on her hips guiding her back till she is against one of the building.<br>"I swear you some sort of exhibitionist at times."  
>"So I have no problems showing with how I feel about you." He leans in kissing her deeply soon their tongues flicker against each other getting moans from both his one hand trailing her body again. His mouth moves to her neck.<br>"James…mmm…we…" She moaned as he moved his one hand under her skirt after he carefully raised it while he was kissing. His hand brushing her panties. Her body giving tiny tremors of desire alone with the soft wanting whimpers from her lips.

"God darlin you feel so good the way you move at my touch…" He whispered in her ear. "Just place your hands on my shoulders & keep them there…" He went back to kissing neck & she did as instructed. Her whimper turned to an attempt at a muffled moan when he worked his fingers around her panties to brush over her clit. He moved his lips back to her as he played with her growling with his own desire loving how she moved under his fingers. Feeling so wet & hot he was almost swallowing her moans as they grew. A long drawn moan passed her lips into his as she felt him slide himself into her. The moans became pants as he slowly thrusted himself into her core.

He only stayed joined with her a few moments before forcing himself to stop & quickly returned to teasing her till she nearly collapsed in his hold. Fixing himself & her he nearly carried her back to his truck.  
>"Bad…bad…boy…James." She panted out once he got into the truck himself.<br>"But you felt good didn't you."  
>"Th-that's not the po-point.."<br>"Trust me darlin…if you weren't worried of getting pregnant I would of taken your legs around me & screwed you against that wall not giving a damn who heard us."  
>He heard her give a shutting moan her eyes closed. "Well which place is closer?"<br>He laughed as he started the truck driving trying to ignore the hard on he still had from the quick dip he did get.

They didn't drive long when he stopped the truck helping her out. She looked & saw they were outside a little beach house. "This way there is no roommates or nosy neighbors to be disturbed by us." He explained as he removed a key to unlock the front door. He scooped her up bridal style walking inside shutting the door & directly to the bedroom laying her on the bed. "Now where was I…oh yes." He placed his hands on her legs sliding up her skirt. He then slid his hands to the inside of her legs coxing her to spread them allowing him a view of her panties before he took a hold of them lowering them. "I'll never go tired of seeing you so open for me…" He licked his lips before lowering them between her legs to lick at her folds.

"Oh James…" She softly moaned. Using his hands he spread the lips apart allowing him to flick his tongue even deeper. "Yeah dear…oh…oh…mmmmm" Her back arched when he moved to press his lips to her swollen clit. "OH GOD…." She tired to fight the feeling of wanting to buck him away from her. She kept panting his name well Names, it kept changing which one exactly passed her lips as he kept changing where exactly his mouth was on her while his fingers worked the other. Her hands gripped the sheets under her as he felt her reaching her climax. He slowed at first before finally stopping he stayed where he was just lightly rubbing her things loving the feel of them quivering under his fingers. He could feel & picture her whole body reacting that way.

James slowly got up moving to the bathroom a moment. Her brain barely registered he had left the area. It gave a small tremble her eyes trying to open feeling a weight on top of hers. He was back leaning over her water glistened from his beard & mustache as he leaned down kissing her. She could faintly pick up the taste of the mouthwash. He looked down at her his eyes dark with his desires. Rolling his hips a bit she gave a heated whimper like she did when they were outside when she felt him brushing against her swollen folds.

He leaned back a bit from her to take a hold of her legs & slowly slide himself into her feeling her walls pulsating around him. "God Cin…still so hot & tight…" He gave with a groan. He started slow not wishing it to end too soon. It didn't take much to get her moaning for him again. He leaned forward changing the angle knowing just the one at this point that could easily send them both over at the right time. Her heated cries of pleasure was exactly what he so desired to hear when he picked that place. He didn't want her to have to hold any of that passion back from him…not that night…not any night if he could help it. His thrusts becoming for forceful they finally both came her walls closing tight around him as he came pushing through her tightness. He slowly moved rolling to the side of her pulling her close for a few minutes so they could feel each others racing hearts.

He was to drained as he knew she was to even try to form the words in his brain. He pushed himself to have enough thought to remove the condom before his body made him nearly pass out.


	24. Chapter 24

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things.)**

10/30/05

Cindy was inside the Impact Zone with the guys. They were inside the ring joking around. Even though she kept swearing she would never become a wrestler they still wanted to show her how to do it so she had a little more idea what it was they did. Their little core group at this point knew about the injury to her leg so they knew to try to stay away from any moves that would put a strain on it. They were almost surprised how well she hid it from them all the times they hung out & she would be on the floor dancing with Kaz & Daniels.

"OK OK You all can come & bow I have finally arrived!" A voice filled the primarily empty space. The voice caught Cindy off guard but hit her like a sack of bricks. Sadly bad timing as she got knocked off her feet by AJ. She was just staring at the lights a moment before AJ was by her as well as Storm.

"You ok?" AJ asked.  
>"Yeah…Just the wind knocked from me is all."<br>"Yeah sure Darlin?"  
>"Yeah I'm sure." Both guys offered her a hand up getting her back to her feet.<br>"Sorry Cin I thought you were prepared for it."  
>"I was till some jerk distracted me."<br>"You got to lean to block those sort of things." AJ joked.  
>"Well not like I ever plan on performing."<br>"Maybe one day…you got some skill to ya." AJ informed her.  
>"Thanks but I don't see it." She walked to the ropes sliding out &amp; James helped lift her to the floor. They were heading towards the back AJ looking over at another bunch of guys.<p>

"YO SCOTT YOUR BOYS GOT THE RING!"  
>"Oh what you boys done showing Storm's girl a different kind of wrestling besides the type between the sheets."<br>"WHY YOU OVER GROWN…" Storms started to blow before Cindy placed a hand on his chest.  
>"Love calm down &amp; ignore him, let them say what they want." Storm took a deep breath taking her hand kissing it before they turned to continue for the back.<br>"OK RESO GET IN THERE & SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THE SIX!" D'Amore yelled at one of the guys.

Cindy hearing the name stopped a moment Storm feeling her tense even from just her hand. James slowed their walking till the others got ahead of them. He stopped having her face him. "What's wrong." she tries to shake her head. "What I tell you bout talking to me Darlin. I know AJ was not going at you that fast he even pulled a stop after you went down…now you are bordering on shaking…what is it?"  
>"It may be nothing…"<br>"But that can also mean maybe something."  
>She closed her eyes. "I may know the guy that just showed up…I am praying I am wrong."<br>"Jason…" He saw her jaw clench a bit. "What about him Darlin…"  
>"Not here.." He leaned over kissing her forehead.<br>"At the apartment you gonna tell me though right?" She nodded & they walked off.

Back in the ring Bobby Roode was working with Jason in the ring taking things about half pace so he could get a better feel for the different ring design. Jason picked up the change in calls easily so they picked the pace up for about five me minutes before rolling out the ring giving Petey & Eric time to work while they got some water.  
>"Hey who the girl with Styles &amp; them." Jason asked.<br>"Don't even bother looking, That Storm's woman."  
>"That why he was ready to rip Scott's head off."<br>"Yep, Storm don't like anyone talking bad about her. If he even thinks you want to make a pass at her." Roode just shakes his head.

"It not that…she reminds me of someone…I know it can't be though."  
>"Yeah, what an old flame that burned you?"<br>"Well…not me…a girlfriend of a buddy of mine. Make sure I'm not totally crazy…she was taller then AJ?"  
>"Yep..she bout my height I think, not that I been close enough to really check. I know she just a tad shorter then Storm."<br>"There a lot of tall girls down here?"  
>"Not that I know of…You really hung up about her now aren't you?"<br>"Not really just curious."

"Well her name is Cindy, I know she was working for the park itself till a month or so ago…maybe she still does. I just know she is around here a lot with Storm." He hit a hand against Jason's chest. "OK man back in the ring before Scott yells at me for going easy on you." They get back in & start working again. After they were done Jason drove back to his home heading inside.

"Hey dear so how was it?" His wife called form the living room before she headed over giving him a kiss.  
>"It went good, touched base with Roode &amp; his little Canadian band."<br>"You go in like a big shot like you joked."  
>"Yeah, but I don't think it was received as a joke." He lightly sighed.<br>"OK so your first impression fizzled. You'll win them over in time."  
>"Yeah I guess…so shaggy call to check on me yet?"<br>"No Addy hasn't called. Something up you seem distracted."  
>"I'm sure it's nothing…"<br>"Jay?"  
>"Honest hun." He bent down giving her another kiss. "I'll be in my office."<p>

Jason turned heading down the hall into his office/study shutting the door before moving to his desk picking up the phone.  
>'Hello?'<br>"Hey man."  
>'Hey Jay…so how was your first day in the minors?'<br>"Very funny man…you know I did this cause the heavy travel was taking a toll on my marriage."  
>'Yeah having all your shows in one spot I am sure has it's perks.'<br>"Yeah sure it will in time."  
>'K bud you sounds distracted bad first day?'<br>"Well aside from the faction I will be feuding with I didn't really talk to anyone else."  
>'You tried to be a show off didn't you bud?'<br>"I was only joking around…plus I don't think that group is well liked. So I have guilt be association going on."  
>'Just give them time to warm up to you.'<br>"I guess…there was al…never mind."  
>'Also what?'<br>"Forget it."  
>'No way buddy you are not pulling that one on me.'<p>

Jason took a deep breath before letting it out. "It's about a women I saw today."  
>'Nisi will kill you.'<br>"Addy give me some credit…shit man."  
>'Jay what is it?'<br>"I can't…"  
>'Jay you starting to worry me…what about her?'<br>"Adam promise you won't think I am nuts or kill me."  
>'Just say it already!'<br>"I thought I saw Kat." Jason almost whispered it  
>'Hold on what…Jay man tell me I didn't hear you right.'<br>"I think you did." He took another deep breath saying it louder this time. "I think I saw Kat."  
>'Kat…as in Katherine Kat….my Kat…' Adam's voice almost shock.<br>"Yeah…her…before you say it I know it can't be, but she was the right height, what little glimpse of her face I saw, even when she briefly talked to one of the guys."  
>'The guys? She was at the arena?'<br>"Yeah, she hangs with one of the little core groups. AJ & his friends." Jason didn't know why he couldn't say she was dating one of them. "I didn't want to believe it was her, but I can't shake the idea now."  
>'Can you send me a photo? Let me make the judgment since I would recognize her even better then you bud.'<br>"I'll see what I can do."  
>'OK…I should head out talk to you in a few days?'<br>"Yeah though I am swamped leading to the debut."  
>'No prob you know my phone is almost always on me, later Jay.'<br>"Later Adam."  
>Hanging up the phone Jay laid his head back wondering if he made the right call.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things.)**

Inside the apartment Cindy lounged on the couch snuggled against James each drinking a beer. "So ready to tell me what happened at the Zone today? What's the deal with Jason?"  
>"He holds a key to the pass I been hiding from." She takes a big swig from her bottle. "Before you jump there, he isn't the guy…but he knows the guy…he knows my old self." Another swig before sighing. "Screw it…we are engaged…we are going to be each others forever…time to lay it all out." She downs the rest of hers leaning over placing it on the coffee table near them before leaning back against James again.<p>

He just reached over running one of his hands lightly over her foreheads & through her hair in a soft almost petting gesture. "Take your time darlin I'm not going anywhere."  
>She takes in a deep breath letting it out in a sigh. "Remember I told you my ex traveled a lot that is why I had to change my appearance, not just hide?"<br>"Yeah…he's a wrestler?"  
>"Yeah…him &amp; my dad. We formed an online relationship without me knowing what he did or even what he looked like. We both thought we just clicked. It was an odd chance that I had gotten a job with Titan working as one of their riggers…I traveled the country on my bike. I didn't have a home of my own, just a small PO box. I lived day to day racing my bike till I got that job. I still raced because I loved the rush it gave me. I used the money when I won to get a hotel room for the night, some food to eat &amp; gas for my baby…I did that until I found myself back in Texas. Of all places to start my first night of an honest work, my home state. There I said it I was born a Texas girl…now you know why I tend to twang a bit."<p>

James couldn't help but chuckle as she said that. He tilted his head to kiss the top of hers. She then slowly continued. "Then when I got to the arena that night a few people who actually talked to me kept saying I reminded them of one of the talent. Even when I was face to face with him…I acted as thought I didn't see what everyone was talking about, even though it was like looking in a twisted funhouse mirror. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing & in a way feeling in my heart." She took a sigh pulling away from James. "I think I need another beer."  
>"OK darlin, just don't let too many go to your head."<p>

She turns her head kissing his cheek & scratched his beard playfully before she stands. "I sometime wonder what it would take to really get me drunk."  
>"What you mean?" He calls after her as she walks into the kitchen only to return a moment later. She returns to her prior seat back against him taking a sip.<br>"Well I never tried to purposely get drunk. I think I may get a slight buzz, but it never lasts long. I am just wondering if the same thing that lets me create fires & doesn't allow me to be burned by them, also burns the alcohol in my system before I can really get full out drunk."

"Interesting theory Cin, who knows. Being drunk may seem fun at the time, but you can pay for it later." He lightly jokes giving her a one armed hug. Now you talking bout the guy people said you looked like?"  
>"Oh yeah…well after I left to go back to my hotel room I pulled out my laptop I traveled with brining up scanned copies of things my mom gave me when I got a message from the guy I had fallen for online. We talked more &amp; found out we were in the same hotel, it was only then that I found out he was a wrestler…" Taking the first sip of the new bottle. "Adam Copeland…Edge."<br>"Shit darlin…no wonder ya worried bout Jason, they best buds aren't they?"  
>"Yep…few times I talked to Adam over the computer using a microphone Jay was in the background a few times yelling at him about falling for a girl he didn't even really know. Well when Adam &amp; I met face to face I won't lie I was smitten by him. He also knew right away who everyone was comparing me too."<br>"Why I only have one person come to mind?" He gave a sigh along with a hug again. "Your Pa is the Deadman?"  
>"Yeah…" He just gave one brief chuckle before tilting his head kissing the top of her head again.<p>

"Well the way you talk of him…I guess he not as scary as he seems."  
>"Only if you get on his bad side."<br>"You think I would be on his bad side if he knew about us?"  
>"No…he would see I am happy, cared for…I know he misses me. I lived with him after my fall…it happened my first day with Titan."<br>"Ouch…"  
>"He blames himself no mater how often I told him it wasn't."<br>"How did it happen?"  
>"I went for a ride to clear my head over having it confirmed that the man everyone was comparing me to was really my dad…a man I was told was killed almost 16 years before…" Taking another sip closing her eyes, "I couldn't believe my mother was that evil, that cold to tell me my father was killed when he was alive all that time. He was alive &amp; well, living a fruitful life doing what he loved…"<br>"Did he know about you?"  
>"Yeah…I was a little over four when he left…he promised to be back for me…" She sighs &amp; James began petting her hair lightly feeling she was upset. "I don't blame him…before he came back he found out about her making me believe he was dead…he didn't come back because he didn't want to scare me."<p>

She downed a bigger swig maybe thinking if she drank faster she would feel it more before her body could burn it. "Well I ran into him on the way out of the hotel. He somehow could tell I was upset. Before I could move past him in a hunch he called me by a nickname he gave me. Even after all those years I never forgot it. I rushed off, knowing something was wrong he followed after me. I was at a scenic point along one of the highways. I always thought they were peaceful & quite, more so late at night when there wasn't a lot of traffic. Well he found me, tried to talk to me…but for some reason I freaked…I think I even called him a ghost wondering why he was haunting me." She was faintly shaking she wrapped her one free hand around her self over James' arm that was holding her. "I freaked & tried to back away from him not realizing how close to the edge I was. My foot slipped out from under me…falling over the side."

James lightly turned so he could use his free arm to rub her shoulder. "Damn darlin…sorry that all happened…but you made it though…"  
>"I know…I still can't believe Adam stayed with me through all my rehabilitation...the whole time we didn't know if I would even be able to walk. I was in a wheelchair for about six months…I never told you the full extend of my injuries…The main impact on the rocks was to my left side." Taking another sip. "As I told you the left leg was pretty much shattered…but I also broke my left arm, right leg…ribs…was in a coma for a few days because of the impact to my head." She lightly shakes her head. "My dad even had part of his home renovated so I would have a place I could safely call home. Between the hospital &amp; then a rehab center it was over two months before I ever got to see his home. He pretty much had part of the first floor changed to a bedroom for me that was big enough to operate the wheelchair in as well as a fully accessible bathroom. His girlfriend at the time was trained as a therapist…who would go guessed." Cindy lightly laughed. "So yeah I lived with him up until about a month before I 'vanished', I ran away once I knew what I was capable of doing…I didn't want to risk hurting any of them. I also over heard my dad talking about my mother blackmailing him. So I just took off."<p>

"Wow…you miss him though?"  
>"Yeah…a lot at times…" She chuckles "I am beginning to believe in an old saying."<br>"And which one if that darlin?"  
>"That girls fall for guys like their fathers."<br>He smiles with a quick chuckle downing more of his own beer actually draining the bottle setting it aside. "This should be good…how do you see me like your dad?"  
>"Well you both have a hard side to most, but a caring side to people close to you. You both are good old southern boys at heart. Both love motorcycles, but also enjoy a real horse when you can get on one. Both have long hair…There is even a similarity in gifts."<br>"Wait your ol'man is also gifted?"  
>"Yeah…lightning…Which if he isn't focusing on it is normally proceeded by a thunder storm."<br>"Damn…" He give a faint chuckle again. "I guess we do have bits in common…just as long as I'm not a substitute for you missing him."

Cindy jumped up looking at him a look of shock, hurt, disgust. "EWW…I…I can't believe you said that!" She ran to the bedroom shutting the door leaning against it. Storm sat there slightly shocked wondering what set her off so bad about that comment. As fast as he said it, it hit him.  
>"Ah shit." He got up moving to the door to open in only to feel it faintly budge then bounce back closed. "Cin darlin…opening up."<br>"GO AWAY!" He could tell she was crying.  
>"Darlin I wasn't thinking…please…open up…It didn't come out like I mean…I was joking."<br>"How could you joke thinking I was trying to replace my dad with you!…Everything we done…EWWW!  
>"Cindy please calm down…It just slipped out…I wasn't even thinking of that stuff when I said it…come on darling open the door."<p>

He could hear her move away, but it didn't open. He carefully opened it himself seeing her sitting on the floor her knees under her chin her arms wrapped around herself. She gave him such a look he could almost picture the fire growing behind her natural eyes. Her cheeks showed dried tears He went to move closer when she spoke. "I don't know if I am safe to be near."  
>"I'll take my chance darlin…if I really made you that upset…I deserve to be burned by it." He walked closer kneeling next to her wrapping his arms around her feeling the heat she was radiating from her body. "I'm sorry darlin, your ol'Cowboy was just being a big fool…I know you love me for me…I meant nothing by it." He took a hand brushing her face her eyes drifting closed leaning into his touch. Even when angry at him, he somehow always calmed her when near her. "Please forgive me." She nodded as she began to cry again. He moved to sit on the floor next to her pulling her onto his lap just letting her cry pissed at himself knowing his dumb words cause this.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. Thanks antihero32 for the review.)**

It is a few days before Cindy got back to the Zone to hang with the guys. She reached the locker room & knocks in the wall outside the door way.  
>"It's clear Cin." Yells AJ. She walked in &amp; tries not to freeze seeing Jason sitting there with AJ, Daniels &amp; Kaz. "Yo Jay man this the girl that has a hell of a time keeping all us misfits in line." AJ walks over placing an arm around her waist giving her a half hug. "Storm still in the ring with Harris."<p>

"Um..yeah…I just wanted to get off my feet for a bit."  
>"No prob girl." She moves taking a seat farther down the bench Jason is on so hopefully he won't get the close of a look at her. "You gonna be ok to mingle tonight?"<br>"Yeah I'll be fine. You know me get a few beers & I doubt I'll feel much." she lightly laughed.  
>"Good we want to show Jay here how we relax our slow nights."<br>"Cool…just another guy for me to watch."  
>"Hey now I don't need babysitting." Jason lightly joked.<br>"Oh yeah I forgot Mr. Big shot who wanted us all to bow at your feet." She spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey I was joking, Trust me I am not as bad as my ring persona was with Vince."  
>"Ah ha."<br>"No honestly…I can just be a bit of a joker at times…which has a bad habit of backfiring on me."  
>"Right."<br>"Cin relax hun please, Jay & I have talked on & off for quite some time…speaking of which you owe me $50 man." AJ told them.  
>"$50 for what?" Jay asked turning his focus back on AJ.<br>"Um we bet how many times who would end up in which company first."  
>"Damn it man…I'll get it to you…at some point."<br>"So basically don't hold my breath."

"No no you'll get it…just not today." Jason then turned on the bench some to try to look at her. "So Cin? Short for anything."  
>She tried not to sigh &amp; trying more not to be nervous "Cindy."<br>"Cute, not sure it suits you though."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Well Cindy I think…you know cute little kid with the pigtails…I just never see you the pigtails type of girl."  
>"Well you didn't know me as a kid &amp; you don't know me now."<br>"Don't mean I don't want to…as AJ said we been talking for a while, we sort of buddies. So means I'll be hanging with them...and you."  
>"How I get so lucky." She rolled her eyes standing up. "I'm heading for Craft in case James is looking for me." She heads out without saying more.<p>

"I'll be right back man." AJ told them before following after her. He stopped her grabbing her shoulder.  
>"What?" She almost snapped looking at him then lowering her head. "Sorry Allen."<br>"It's ok but what's going on?"  
>"I just don't like the guy, I have no desire to be around the guy."<br>"Hey just like you said he doesn't know you…you don't know him. Give him a shot ok?"  
>She lifted her head looking at him. "I just don't care for him."<br>"For me?"  
>She gave a sigh, "Fine but if he pulls anything…"<br>"You can punt him like you did Harris." She couldn't help but laugh. "That a girl, now go grab your drink. He patted her shoulder before returning to the locker room.

"Everything ok?" Kaz asked.  
>"Yeah she be fine, you know how she can be around new people. Ever since Raven messed with her that one day."<br>"OK…we just worry."  
>"Yeah me too Kaz."<br>"So it's not just me?" Jason wondered.  
>"Well you the first new guy into our hang group…so hard to say."<br>"Lucky me." Jason joked with them.  
>Harris &amp; Storm came in a few minutes later looking around before starting to change.<br>"You two not gonna bother showering before we hit the club?"  
>"Hey we didn't work that much of a sweat." Joked Harris "…plus maybe Cindy likes her cowboy dirty."<p>

"Oh shut up Harris." Storm snapped at him lightly. "Where is she anyways?"  
>"Down at craft, more then likely with another sport drink in her hand…swear she lives off those things." AJ told them.<br>"Hey it better then soda." Storm told them. "Plus the heat down here I am sure it helps keep her hydrated."  
>"I'm sure you help her sweat plenty James."<br>"I swear Harris you don't shut your damn trap." He throws one of his knee pads at Harris who plays being hurt.  
>"Hey watch it or I'll tell her where you hide your rope."<br>"HARRIS!"  
>"OK enough you two…" AJ went to remind them. "She is waiting for us." Storm took a deep breath getting changed into black jeans &amp; a nice button down with is dress boots.<p>

"I'll meet you boy there." Storm headed out moving to craft service. Walking behind Cindy he lightly places his hand on her shoulders. "You ok Darlin?"  
>"Did you know he was doing out with us tonight?"<br>"No Darlin, You will be fine."  
>"I just have a feeling he already suspects."<br>"Just remain calm…just lets go have a good time…tease the hell out of me watching you move on that floor…then we go home…"  
>She chuckles with a blush. "I'll try..I'll try."<br>"Hey that all I can ask of my girl." He leans around kissing her cheek as rest of the crew comes up.

They head for the limo piling inside. As normal she is next to Storm their fingers threaded with each other. Kaz slides on the other side of Cindy while AJ, Harris, Daniels & Jason sit on the back side. They just doing the normal small chit chat while Jason pulls out his phone acting like he is checking messages, but really trying to get a few shots of Cindy.

"Wow Mr. Popularity." She joked at him.  
>Jason lifted his head a moment. "Oh sorry, just a few friends checking on me, &amp; my wife."<br>"You should have her come with us one night…be nice not to be the only chic in the group…I mean if she is on the road with you."  
>"Oh…we live in Tampa so it's not that far if she ever wants to…I'll let her know the invite is there. You guys mind?"<br>"Not at all, as long as she let her hair down like Cin here."  
>"She is pretty laid back woman, one the things I love bout her." Jason put his phone away for now once thy reached the club.<p>

They all headed inside to the upper lounge. As normal after the first round of drinks Cindy vanished towards the dance floor with Kaz. The crowd was heavier then normal so the group did loose sight of them time to time despite Cindy's normal wish to drive the hell out of Cowboy. Jason was watching from the railing along with the rest of the group getting a few more photos. He then excused himself making his way to the dance floor himself.

It was a few songs more before he found Cindy within the sea of bodies. "Mind I join you?" He spoke from behind her.  
>"No." She was lying like hell through her teeth. She turned to face him trying to smile.<br>"So you & the Cowboy hmm?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Serious?" She tried not to giving a questioning look as she just lifted her left hand flashing the ring. "Cool…he don't mind letting you out of his sight down here?"

The tempo changed allowing her to move closer to him. "Would your wife mind if she knew you were this close to another woman?" Jason tried to hide his hint of discomfort.  
>"Hey as long as I am in her bed at the end of the night."<br>"Well same thing…" She places a hand on the small of Jason's back. "Trust me it is almost fun when I know he can watch me…He seems to like the shows I give him."  
>"He likes seeing you dance with other guys?"<br>"Cause he knows it is just that…dancing…maybe a little flirting…but when the lights go down it is just me & him."

The beat changed again allowing more separation. "Cindy I want to ask you something."  
>"Don't."<br>"What?"  
>"Who ever you think I may be…I'm not."<br>"How?"  
>"I saw you eyeing me…not in an interest way, more a curiosity way. What ever you thinking…don't."<br>"I feel I know you."  
>"No.."<br>"You sure."  
>"I think I need some air." She turned to walk away &amp; Jason not thinking takes her arm. She quickly turns snapping at him with a glare he knows too well. "Let me go now!" He quickly lets go of her arm pulling both hands back as she storms off the floor heading back to the group in the lounge.<p>

He found someone else to dance with a little longer so it didn't seem he was following her. He just kept thinking in his head it was her. She may have contacts in or something, but that glare was unique to her & the Deadman. Cindy returned to Storm & them ordering a second drink something stronger then a beer or one of her normal fruity mixers. A short time later Kaz turned up relived to see her up there & apologized for loosing track of her.  
>"It's ok man I was just getting a little sore so I headed back up here."<br>"That's fine."  
>"So where Jay go to."<br>"Beat me." The night wrapped up Jay finally rejoining the group & they headed back for the limo dropping them off at the respected places.

Jay getting home kissed his wife lightly on the cheek she was already asleep. Pulling out his phone he looked over the photos he got & was debating how soon to send them to Adam. The look she gave him he knew there was no doubt, but would there be in Adam's mind? Plus she was engaged to Storm…how could he get Adam's hopes up if she was already involved with someone else? Maybe it would give Adam closure though? He closed the phone deciding to sleep on it for at last tonight.

At Cindy's place she told Storm everything that happened & he was proud of her for not cracking & had to try not to laugh when she told him about teasing Jason a little at the same time. "God you're such a hot vixen when you want to Darlin…I wish I had a good view of that…you messing with someone besides Kaz for a change."  
>"James I don't know what is worse with you." She grabbed a fistful of his shirt pulling him in close kissing him forcefully. "When you try to be an exhibitionist or you being voyeuristic when I am dancing with other guys."<p>

He placed his hands on her hips pulling her against him with a almost primal growl to his voice. "So I like seeing how seductively you move driving men wild for something they can never have. You save that all for me." He kissed her again before carrying her to the bed to help her forget all about Jason for now.


	27. Chapter 27

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things. Thanks antihero32 for the review.)**

11/14/05

Jason was home after the show. He knows being his first show he should of really gone out to celebrate but he had too much on his mind. He was sitting out by the pool & he kept staring down at his phone.  
>"Jay baby?"<br>He blinked his eyes turning his head towards the door seeing his wife in a pink satin waltz length nightgown. "I didn't want to wake you."  
>"Heard the car when you pulled in..I thought you would have been out after the show. Something go wrong?"<br>"No…no Nisi…nothing wrong." He moved over a bit in the lounge chair patting next to him. She walked over to snuggle close to him on the chair.  
>"Something is bothering you though…I see it in your eyes Jay."<br>"I have to decide if I want to do something or not…it's not business related...not directly anyways."  
>"Oh?"<br>Jason gave a light sigh leaning his head back. "I know you never had a chance to meet her…but you remember photos Addy had of his last girlfriend…before Ames."  
>He could heard his wife sigh her voice soft. "The one that was in the car wreck?"<br>"Yeah…her."  
>"What about her?"<p>

Jason gave her a hug kissing her cheek lightly. "I think I am loosing my mind…and I was dumb enough to tell Adam."  
>"What you mean?"<br>"There is a girl that is dating…I take that back…she is engaged to one of the guys in TNA…her hair & eye color are different…but I swear some how it is her."  
>"Dear I hate to be the one to tell you this…but you are out of your mind."<br>"Nisi…I know…trust me I know…but I have been around her, talked to her…looked in her face…Something in the pit of my stomach tells me I am right."

"And you actually told Adam you think you saw his dead girlfriend down here in Florida?"  
>"Yeah…he wanted me to get photos of her &amp; sent them to him."<br>"You both gone off your rockers." She sighed "Have you?"  
>"Well I got some…I just haven't been able to bring myself to send them to him."<br>"Why would you want to & why wouldn't you want to?"  
>"I want to because I promised him I would, I want to see if he sees what I saw. I want him to be able to tell her what he couldn't before. Maybe get closure from loosing her. As for why I don't want to do it…maybe I am worried he will think I am crazy too after I spent almost six months helping him get over she was dead. Worried he may try to get her back if he believes it is her when she is already engaged. I never should of told him…more so before talking to her."<p>

"You said you have…what she say.."  
>"She denies it…the thing is she denied it before I even fully asked her. I know Adam will be expecting them though, it has already been a few weeks."<br>"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better Jay." She turned a bit to kiss his jaw. "I'm heading back to bed try not to be too much longer."  
>"I'll try Nisi…night." She got up kissing him lightly before heading back inside the house. Jay looked down at his phone again opening it. "Hope I won't regret this."<p>

He dialed a number waiting. "Hey Adam…sorry you know how things can get during big shows…well plus it was my first…no no it was good…um, I got those photos you asked for…want me to send them over the phone or email…well I took them with the phone so the quality may not be the greatest….ok Yeah I'll send them then I am going to crash with my wife…yep later man." Jason hung up & went into the study. Connection the phone to his computer his uploaded a few of the photos before sending them off in an email to Adam.

_Adam_  
><em> Just a heads up. She calls herself Cindy Price now, I keep forgetting to tell you she is NOT single. The guy she is holding hands with in the photos of her sitting is her fiancée James. I am only sending you these to help prove to myself I am not crazy…if you think I am please tell me so. If you believe me I am hoping it gives you some comfort. Talk to you later<em>  
><em>J<em>

He attached the photos to the letter before hitting send & heading up to bed.

Adam sat in his hotel room & kept hitting refresh on his email account he know Jay would be sending the photos on. He needed to see, he needed to know. Finally he saw Jay's mail come across & he opened it starting to download them before even reading the letter.

He scanned the note while they loaded. He gave a deep exhale reading she was engaged. "No…no we were suppose to be together." He whispered to himself as his eyes shifted to the redhead stretched across the bed asleep. He looked back at the screen waiting to see the rich vibrant red & was slightly confused to see a shorter almost mousy brown colored hair style. What he could see of the eyes in the dim light it was not the stunning green. Adam could see in the face some why Jay may think this woman was Kat. Could it really be though? Granted like Amy dyes her hair a brighter red Kat could of dyed hers darker. The eyes could be the lighting of the photos or contacts. Was it even a possibility? He looked at the photos that showed her standing & the height could not be dismissed, she was easily tall enough to be Kat. He wanted to smile, he wanted to have hope.

He just had three issues. One she is engaged, two she is not admitting who she is, three Amy. The third was not a big issue as they were only really together out of connivance of soothing each others broken hearts…Granted it seemed hers didn't need much soothing now. He wouldn't lie if asked, Amy was good in bed. There was no love there past one of friends though. He was sure if he told her he wanted to move on she wouldn't stop him.

The more he studied the photos of her face & upper body the more he was convincing himself. He had to know, he had to meet this woman face to face, he had to talk to her. He looked at them a while longer before opening a new email to Jay.

_J_  
><em> I believe you man, I want to see her in person to know for sure. Please let me know when you guys will be back at the club in the photos. You pretty much know the days I get off around this time of year. I will try to behave when I see her. Please buddy do this for me…I told you I wasn't loosing my mind after she 'died'. Some how I knew she was alive. I don't know how, just glad she is.<em>  
><em>Adam<em>

He sent the mail shutting down the computer before climbing into the bed for the night Amy moving to drape herself on him & he just sighed his mind focused more on the photos now etching themselves into his mind along with the other memories of his beloved Kat.


	28. Chapter 28

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things.)**

12/17/05

The group headed for the club again. Cindy even allowed her self to relax more around Jason just as long as he didn't try to bring Kat up again. At one point Jason excuses himself & Cindy just continues to dance with the rhythm of the music it being a steady beat that doesn't really need a partner. The song switches to a slower beat, but her heart almost races hearing U2-with or without you. She starts trying to move off the floor when a hand grabs her wrist stopping her.

"May I have this dance." A familiar voice she prayed she would never hear again. She tries to steady herself before coming face to face with Adam. He offered a light smile she moves closer while the voice in her head yells at her not to. He moves to hold her hand the other placed around her waist as they begin to dance. "I missed you." He whispers in her ear.  
>"You must have me confused with someone else."<br>"No…I knew just seeing you walk in here…now this…you would not have started to leave when you heard our song."  
>"I was leaving cause I didn't have a partner."<br>"That so…how many nights did we just lay holding each other when you still could not walk."  
>She tried not to cry she tried not to break. "I am sorry you have me confused with someone I am not."<br>"Why won't you admit it…you owe me that much Kat please…I know you can't be a figment of my mind."

The song was ending & his hands moved to cup her face. Before she could pull away he lightly pressed his lips to her. For a brief moment her mind was filled with the familiar feelings. Just as fast thou she pulled away from him tears in her eyes as she slapped him across the face. She turned rushing from the club. Unknown to her James saw it too & was actually leaving the lounge area. James' first thought was to kick the guys ass not even knowing at first who it was, but he saw the kiss.

He stopped that train of thought when he saw Cindy storm from the building knowing she would need to be calmed down he headed for the exit instead. He found her around the side of the building leaning against the wall her left foot braced on it with her head down.  
>"Cin…"<br>"Not now James…not now." Her voice shaking.  
>"Come ere Darling." He moved closer.<br>"I. want. To. Kill. Jay!"  
>"What Jason do?" He lightly placed his hand on her shoulders.<br>"That ass set me up…he had to of…it's the only way…"

"Darling take a breath."  
>"A breath…in case you don't know he kissed me."<br>"I saw I wanted to go after him till I saw you were upset over it. I thought you would have been flattered at first that a guy wanted to kiss you & then came to me instead of storming out here."  
>"That wasn't some guy…It was Adam."<br>"Ah shit…Now I see why you think Jay set you up."  
>Speak of the devil Jay comes around the corner after hearing their voices.<p>

"Cindy let me…" He screams when James turns grabbing him to pin him against the wall. His nostrils flaring looking in to Jason's face. "Ja-James le-lets not do any-anything we may re-regret."  
>"Let him go dear…in case his snake of a buddy comes out." James lets go &amp; takes a step back keeping his eye on Jason. "If rest of that statement was explain…then it better be good…did you tell Adam I was going to be here &amp; who you THINK I am?"<p>

Jason looked a mix of embarrassed & ashamed. "Yeah…yeah I did…I ran at the mouth about you the first day I saw you…" He was shifting nervously. "By then the wheels were already in motion…He said he just wanted to see you…he even told me he would try to behave when he saw you…I…I never thought he would try to kiss you. Before you ask I told him you were engaged."  
>"Why the fuck are you two hung up on this girl?"<br>"He loved her, he fell in love with her before they even saw each other face to face. I guess you can call it a cyber romance that in time became real. The thing is she was badly injured the first night…Some may of said it was fates way of saying it wasn't meant to be. He just saw it as a test, she was in a comma for two weeks." She tried to think back she was told it was only a few days. "Adam & her father stayed by her bed until Titan threatened their jobs. Then on their days off they flew back down to be by her. He did all he could to support her. Even when she wanted to give up he stayed by her side. With her injury there was a chance of her never walking again & she thought he was pitying her, but it was just love. He loved her no matter the obstacles that were thrown in their way."

Cindy tried not to look down hearing his words. Adam did do all that…but he also shattered her heart. She had no love for him still, the dance, the kiss may of stirred old feelings. They were just that though, old, faded the past.  
>"Good I found you." Adam spoke turning the corner, he was slightly out of breath &amp; Cindy quickly grabbed Storm by the shoulder to stop him from rushing him. She closed her eyes before turning towards Adam.<p>

"I don't want to keep repeating myself to the two of you…I am not this Kat person. I will not be this Kat person. Obviously she is someone that meant something to you Adam…for that I am sorry…shouldn't you put her memory to rest?"  
>"I can't…not when I see her looking right at me."<br>"Fine..I'll play your game for now. Maybe get this from your system. You think I am this Kat person. I guess I left because one of us stopped loving the other?"  
>"No…At least I didn't anyways…She thought I was cheating on her…That wasn't the truth though." Adam spoke slowly trying not to break down.<br>"OK so what was the truth?"  
>"It was a stunt I was helping a friend of ours play on her boyfriend."<br>"What so you cheated…or pretended to cheat with a girlfriend of a friend?"  
>"Yeah, she felt underappreciated by him…she wanted to make him jealous &amp; fight for her."<br>"Why didn't you tell Kat about it?"  
>"She wasn't on the road with us at the time, she was still recovering."<br>"SO you had a girlfriend who was still home recovering from not being able to walk & you go make pretend kissy face with a female friend?"

James wrapped his arm around her waist seeing she was getting agitated again. Adam spoke again. "I was a fool…I should of told her from the start I didn't think of it neither did Amy, the less people that knew the more believable it would be. She found out by accident & before I could tell her she vanished…no one could find her for about a month. She then showed up at the arena, clearly upset pretty much said good bye." He sighed lowering his head.  
>"OK so why won't you leave it at that?"<br>"Because I never got to explain."  
>"Well now you did to a…facsimile of her…does it change anything?"<br>He lifted his head looking at her. "I don't know…does it."  
>"NO…Dear I think we are done here." James nodded &amp; they began walking past Adam &amp; Jason.<p>

As the couple passed Adam he spoke again in a quite tone. "Katarina…please."  
>Before she even realized it she turned pushing Adam against the nearest wall glaring at him. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH ONLY ONE PERSON….FUCK!" She threw her fist into the wall next to Adam's head before she turned storming off. James rushed after her. He had no clue where she was heading &amp; didn't know if she did either.<p>

"CINDY….CINDY." He kept trying to get her focus from where ever it was, he had seen her just punch a brick wall without flinching, adrenaline rush was an understatement. He finally got a hold of her as she was entering a park. Turning her around his wrapped his arms tightly around her feeling she was beginning to burn up. "Shhh Darling, please…please calm down." He pulled from her just enough to brush one hand on her cheek before softly kissing her. Slowly the heat from her body came down some.  
>"Sometime I wonder if you will do that because you want to or only when you think I am about to go nova on ya." She tried to weakly joke.<br>"Hey Darlin I'll do it as often as you will let me." He leans in again kissing her a little deeper until he hears her wince.

She sighed when he looked at her. "I think I need to get to an ER." Looking down at her hand she cringed as it was swelling stuck in a semi clenched position.  
>"Yeah Darling lets see if we can find a cop or someone for directions or a cab that might know…I'll call the guys on the way." He started to walk with her back towards a road. "What happened?"<br>"I was so angry at myself…I was so close…so close to being free of him. He knows now, there is no doubt he knows now. It will only be a matter of time before he asks about the explosion."  
>"You so sure he knew because he used your old first name?"<br>"No…her name was Katherine…Katarina was my father's childhood nickname for me…Katarine…his little cat. God I was so close till I heard Adam call me that…it just set me off…only my father called me that."  
>"I'm sorry Cin…if he stick his nose around we will deal with it."<br>"How though…when he asks how I survived an inferno what can I tell him?"  
>"We will think of something." James flagged a cab for them taking her to the ER while calling AJ to let them know where they were.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**(OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. You know the drill: I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real things.)**

12/19/05

"Cindy you sure about this?" James must of asked her that question for like a hundred times…ok maybe ten, but it felt like more.  
>"Yes I am flying out put all this shit to rest &amp; I'll try to get a flight to Tennessee for Christmas…if not New Years I promise."<br>"You know if I ask Jeff he will give me a few days."  
>"You really think he would…honestly I don't. Besides that I don't think it wise a TNA guys waltzing into a WWE host hotel…I am going to be hard enough to sneak in. Also while I think in time my dad will be glad I am with someone who loves, cares &amp; wants to protect me…I am quote 'sleeping with the enemy.'"<br>"But you're only working with one hand…"  
>"Hey it was my right I broke…I still got my main hand."<br>"God you down right stubborn."  
>"I now &amp; you love me all the same." She smirked.<br>"Damn right…" He gave her a kiss before they headed for the airport She rolled enough clothing for about four days in a duffle she could sling with the one hand. "I don't know how you learn to pack so much in so little.  
>"Hey when you spent months at a time on a road with only what you can carry on a bike you learn." He gave her one last kiss a she headed into the terminal to check in for her flight.<p>

Landing in Providence she caught a cab to the hotel she knows her father normally stayed at & prayed he remained a creature of habit. Before she stepped form the cab she pulled up the hoodie she was wearing & headed inside. She headed for the elevator as she was pulling out her phone. She dialed the number & waited, she prayed he did not change it in the last year.  
>"Where you hiding old man?…who else…." She gave a quite laugh almost like his. "Two guesses where I am….bingo…so where you hiding…ok be right there." She hit the button stepping on then hitting the button for the 14th floor. Heading down the hall she knocks waiting for the door to open.<p>

Seeing it open she sees her line of sight needs to go up just a little. "Unc?" Glenn gives a quick silent chuckle before moving to let her in. He shuts the door "Hey Kat…Can you be anymore conspicuous in hiding?"  
>"Well…I had to hide me face, would you rather I wore a Halloween mask?"<br>"Hey girl?" Mark walked over with a smile giving her a big hug setting her down but then saw the splinted hand. "What happened?"  
>"Want the long or short version." She said as she lowered the hood both guys just staring at her hair.<br>"I guess like you hair…short." Her dad joked.  
>"Very funny…short version, Jason found me, sort of guessed it was me, told Adam, he shows up, tries to play moves, I got pissed…I punched wall…I think that sums it up."<br>"Hold on found you where?"  
>"Florida…First thing first I am not Kat or Katherine anymore…My name is Cindy Price."<br>"Sounds cutsie." Glenn joked.  
>"Don't start…"<p>

She sighed tossing her bag on the floor before moving to a chair sitting. "I am Cindy Price, anyone search for Katherine they will still find a death cert. I lived that life quite well till the end of October when Jason's ass went to work for TNA."  
>"Shit you mixed with TNA guys Baby girl?"<br>"I was working for universal & became friends with one of them…away from the arena till he kept pushing me to attend a show. Well I became friends with a few..and one or two maybe not so much.."  
>"What they do?"<br>"Well one made improper advances towards me…He became acquainted real fast with my size 10 boot."  
>Mark smirked with a chuckle. "That my girl alright." While Glenn almost groaned at the thought.<p>

"Well someone else I was told you may know the trouble I had with him once I give you a name…Raven."  
>"Ah shit that loon still around…He tried poking around your head?"<br>"Yeah…also scratched me…sent my abili…"She froze a moment.  
>"It's ok hun Glenn knows."<br>She nodded "Well it was like my ability was turned on me…I looked like I had gone into heat exhaustion. He didn't find much though…some how I blocked him…though I don't think it was all me."  
>"What you mean?"<br>"Um…well…one of my friends…is a bit more then a friend."  
>"How much more."<br>"Um…We are engaged."  
>"WHAT!" Taker grits his teeth a wave of anger washed over him, trying to quickly calm it taking a few deep breaths. "You left because Adam broke your heart, so you run all the way to Florida &amp; get engaged to a guy from TNA in under a YEAR!"<p>

"Dad…it was not my plan to get wrapped back in wrestling in anyway….it just happened…He is different though…he is one of us."  
>"What?"<br>"He is also gifted…" She almost chuckles. "Be honest dad…" She smiles looking at him a light shrug of her shoulders "He is a lot like you."  
>"Really now…Well except it is a little start up company that is a thorn in Vince's side I don't know much bout TNA…may I ask who?"<br>"James Storm, nick name Tennessee Cowboy. He is too. As for his gift the main one is creating weather clouds…now I only seen rain, but I am sure if cold enough it may be snow. He also does something else that I am not sure if it is a gift or not…but no matter how bad I am with my own energy his touch seems to bring it back down…even something as simple as touching my cheek. As for the Cowboy part he is that too…He a good old fashion redneck with a softer side few see. He owns a bike & a truck in Florida that he picks which to drive depending on the weather. When he is back home he likes to ride horses, He called his bike his steel stand in."

"Damn Mark he does sound like a younger version of you….he is younger right ka…I mean Cindy."  
>"Yes…he is only four years older then me. So he is even younger then Adam."<br>"He treat you well hun?"  
>"The best I could ask dad…he didn't even want to ask me to marry him till he knew he would be financially sound to care for us both. He tries to look out for me…but sometimes my temper gets the better of me before he can calm it. We are each others other half…He wanted to come with me…but I knew you would blow up when I first told you. I wanted you to warm to the idea before seeing him."<br>"So this won't be a one time visit?"  
>"Well on the road may not be safe, I been debating letting me hair grow back &amp; ditch the contacts I wear in Florida…I had blue eyes. So looks wise I want to go back to Kat…but still be Cindy."<br>"Just as long as you always be my girl."  
>"Always dad."<br>"OK I'll work on getting used to Cindy then."  
>"Hey as long as we don't give her last name Cindy could be Kat's twin." Glenn suggested.<br>"I'll think about it…as I said I have a new life in Florida & in time Tennessee." She gave a sigh.  
>"Now to deal with part two for me visit."<p>

"What that baby girl?"  
>"Does Adam know you are gifted?"<br>"Yeah cause of ministry."  
>"Good…with what he pulled in Florida I know he knows who I really am…so time to let him know what the deal is…He don't like it I may need to get a little nasty…I refuse to let his childish stunts ruin my new life like they did my old one."<br>"You not going to hurt him are you?"  
>"No just scare the shit out of him as a warning."<br>"Oh boy." Glenn lightly says.  
>"Dad can you contact him if so see if he will come for a visit?"<br>"Sure hun…" He goes to get his phone "You are a chip off the old block."  
>"You make it sound like that a good thing." Glenn tells Mark.<p>

Cindy slowly stretched her neck as Mark comes back. "He's down in the gym so he asked could it wait 30. Figure give him that long."  
>"No problem pop." They talked for a bit when the knock came Cindy stood up standing next to her dad as Glenn got the door.<br>"Hey Glenn what's up?" Adam asked as he walked n the door & froze as it closed. "Oh shit…"  
>"Hey Adam…we need to talk…now before this get out of hand." Cindy informed him.<br>"Oh…K.."  
>"NO!" Cindy yelled before he could even get the word out.<br>"Cindy right?"  
>"Right…Now you listen.." She took a deep breath. "Fine…yes I WAS Katherine. I am no longer her nor will I ever be her again…as far as anyone know she died that day &amp; will remain dead. Yes I heard everything you said that night…" She lifts the broken hand with a cold smirk. "Trust me I heard every word." Adam gave an audible wince seeing it. Being only two days out the skin that was seen was still very discolored.<p>

"If it help put things to rest…I am actually going to use a suggestion of Glenn's. Think of Cindy…me as Kat's sister. I may look like her, even act like here some, but I am NOT her. I do not love you, I will never love you…I won't lie if you ask is there an attraction there…maybe once. Do not ruin what I have created. I am happy, my fiancée is happy…my father is happy for me. You say you still love Kat…then for her memory be happy for me & let her memory rest."

"I…I don't know how easily I can do that."  
>"Try…try or next time it may not be the wall that meets my first. You ever bring up her name again there will be consequences."<br>"Taker you can't just let her walk away from you, from us can you?" Adam looked at Mark asking.  
>"It's her life…besides she will still be in contact with me…" Mark informed him.<br>"Keep pushing Adam and you will see you haven't even started feeling my temper. There is no more Kat…there is no more us…IF you truly loved her…loved me…then let me go…let me be happy…"

Adam sighed hanging his head. "I can't just forget you, her what ever."  
>"Not forget, you will always have the memories…but there will be no new ones of us as a couple…I am no longer Kat…"<br>"So you saying you don't love me at all."  
>"At this point no…what you pulled a trick or not has made my love towards you colder then ice &amp; trust me that is a lot coming from me."<br>"Well there ever be anything?"  
>"Since you live in Florida now, not too far from Jay &amp; some others…who know. We may become civil…" She shrugs. "Who knows if a friendship may even form. Don't hold your breath for that one though."<br>"I have no choice but to respect that…if I don't…I guess I would have a list of people that would kill me."

"I know it won't be easy…I almost lost out on a wonderful man because I wanted to keep my heart closed after it was shattered. Just know you got to say your peace, you got to apologize…but the damage was done all the same."  
>Adam nods with a sigh. "One question…how…how did you survive?" He slowly lifts his head looking at her.<br>"You may not want the answer…because you would need to carry that answer to your grave without telling a soul." She spoke her words slowly hoping they would sink in.  
>"I…I think I have a clue." His eyes shifted to Mark who just faintly nodded his head. "OK fine…I am again sorry…Cindy. As you said maybe in time I can at least call you a friend."<br>"Maybe."  
>"Anything else." he asks &amp; she just shakes her head as he leaves.<p>

She moves back to her chair falling back into it placing her head in her good hand. Mark walks over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know deep down it still hurt…he is a good guy…just not the right one for you. You both need time for these reopened wounds to now heal properly."  
>"Thanks pop…They say time heals all…we shall see. We shall see."<br>(The end?)


End file.
